Classroom of The Elite D Class SS
by Reivlyne
Summary: A meaningful event from D Class girls (plus B Class Ichinose Honami) talking about how to make Ayanokouji Kiyotaka laughing and smiling, while Ayanokouji Kiyotaka himself want to know what happened to his surrounding. Can he defend his 'peaceful' school days from now? Can the D Class get what they hope? Will they able to capture Ayanokouji Kiyotaka Heart? Only Kinugasa know it.
1. D Class's Pillow Talk

D Class's Pillow Talk

There is a distant future that I didn't really understand what about.

D Class, that were us who have been overcoming various trials, and start to trust each other.

At the same time, we also deepen our relationship on other classes.

But one day, I don't know why we began to treat like an enemy.

Although I didn't know either good or bad, it seems their target is me this time?

From this situation, I really wanted to leave from here soon as possible, but I close my eyes knowing I cannot do that.

"What do you want Kushida?"

"No, it's nothing Ayanokouji-kun."

I'd to say 'That's not true at all' but, not only Kushida, Sakura, Satou, and Hasebe begin to walk this way.

"Now you have done it, Horikita."

"If I don't do this, you surely will run."

"You isolate me while chatting with you, that was your aim from the start, right? What do you want from me?

"Well, why won't you ask everybody here?"

This is bad, I though I can get some more information from her if possible, but Horikita doesn't speak anymore.

"Airi, what this is all about?"

"W-w-we did this for you Kiyotaka-kun!"

While serious face, Sakura face also turned into red after that. Not good, somehow this become weirder situation than before.

"Then, what about you Satou?"

"Ehh? Ah, me too!"

Not good either, none of then say anything to clear this situation.

"Then, you there too Haruka?"

"Weell, I'm sorry Kiyopon…."

I changed my direction, and stare at Karuizawa

'What is this about'

'I-I don't know…aaaah, mou, I'm sorry, please do not glare me like that!'

Karuizawa shook her head as our glaring conversation started.

"Ayanokouji-kun, don't you have enough already? You will get nothing anyway."

"I guess so, but I will not stick into your plan."

"You wouldn't. Kushida-san please, I leave that way to you."

Apparently, two of them try to pincer attack me in the both side and started to approach. On the right side Kushida reach out her arm to me, while Horikita on the left trying to kick my feet? Or would seems. However, I already know that kind of attack and jump of to the front with my both hand.

"So, so fast!"

"As I expected. Your abilities is more that I imagined Ayanokouji-kun."

There are Sakura and Satou stand nearby

"Awawawa, e, eeii!"

Sakura who closed her eyes clumsy jump into me, then I evaded it.

"Satou-san, close that door!"

Too late Horikita, I will departing from here.

"Heey, Helper has come!"

Ichinose? Troublesome one has come it seems. On the top of being unable to proceed further. Ichinose seizes my body.

"Yeahh, Ayanokouji-kun has been caught."

"I didn't expect you to come too Ichinose."

"Ehehe, Sensei has given us OK too, soo let's get along together Ayanokouji-kun."

Did they receive Sensei's permission too? Now I become more curious, but I feel something bad will happen if I get caught.

"I see…I'm sorry Ichinose, someday I will apologize for you latter."

Fortunately, I still can move my hands, then I forcibly push Ichinose's waist.

"Kyaa!"

Now it the time, I cut out to the other side, and run with my might.

That's right, remember it

When I challenge Horikita Brother at that time, threw away anything else, just think about running.

"Achaa, there he goes. I'm sorry, I failed grab him."

"No, that was not your fault Ichinose-san. But, I realize one thing, that guy cannot be stopped as the remaining of ours."

"Yeah, I wanted to see his…"

"Too bad for this time. I wonder if I can think over other strategies to make Ayanokouji-kun laugh."

"Kiyotaka's smile…"

"Welll, that's kind of something right?"

１

Three days ago, there was a certain accident happened in the D Class, it was become hot topic after school.

"Hey, hey look Airi, isn't this dog is cute?"

"Y, yeah, that was amazing smile. I cannot do that in the front of people."

"Huh, that was the dog that become popular on the other day?"

"That's right Karuizawa-san, it was so cute I want to see it for no reason."

"I know right, do you also feel that Hasebe-san?"

"What, what's wrong?"

"Satou-san, have you already seen this?"

"Ah, that dog right? I already seen it…now that you mention it, isn't Ayanokouji-kun like a dog right?"

"Ayanokouji-kun? Well, he does said want to keep a dog before isn't he?"

"Hee, Kiyopon is? A dog huh? His character seems suit him too somehow."

"Kiyotaka-kun with a dog, awawawa."

"Now you say this dog, does it resemble him? Look at this poker-faced gap."

"Ahaha, it does! It does resemble him!"

"What wrong with Ayanokouji-kun?"

"Look Kushida-san, does it look like him?

"Ahaha, yeah, I think it's pretty similar… but I have not seen him smiling before…"

"Well, not even a laugh, he does not show a smile neither right?"

'Ayanokouji? Laugh? Smile?'

"What do you think Horikita-san?"

"I don't know why that question turning on me…but well, I've never seen Ayanokouji-kun smiling."

"What, what? Ayanokouji-kun laughing? I would like to see it."

"Ichinose-san, why are you here?"

"Sorry, I thought something interesting, then. But I guess I'd like to see it."

"Yes, I if you can do it…"

"Kiyopon, smile?"

"Ayanokouji-kun huh?... ah!"

"Hmm? What is it Karuizawa-san?"

"N-no, it was nothing…"

"Suspicious…did something happen?"

"Noo, it was, nothing at all."

"Ichinose-san, Hasebe-san, Kushida-san please restraint Karuizawa-san."

"Aye aye sir."

"Waa! What are you doing! Release me!"

"If you want to be free, told us what do you know."

"What is it now! It was nothing I said! Ah! That place is!"

"Would you told us already Karuizawa-san? It will make you feel better. Gushagushagusha…"

"No! That place is! Damee! A, aha, ha, a."

"Now, speak."

"A, haha, a, hahaha, a, a, ta, a, ka, a!"

"What's wrong with Kiyotaka?"

"No matter how many times you said…zet 'ta' ini, iiwanai… 'ka' ra…"

"Well, too bad Karuizawa-san. Ichinose-san, Kushida-san, keep tickling her until she breaks."

"No! Dame dame! Aah, haha, a, aa, mou, give up, I give up!...ha! ha, ha. Uuu, help me Kiyotaka, I can't be a bride anymore."

"So then, what happened?"

"Ah, ha, haa. A little while ago, I see he was smiling."

"Then? What are you do that time?"

"Ah, haa, that time, aa, Kiyotaka's birthday, I send him a happy birthday mail, and then he was smiling a little."

"Birthday?"

"Huh? I think his birthday at October 20th right? that already passed long time ago."

"Ah! At that time, he was looking at the cake when the study group begin!"

"W-well, I was only able to watch from the far… awawawa, it's nothing."

"Birthday huh? If we do birthday party now, it feel so surreal… and not doing anything somewhat very unpleasant."

"What will you do Horikita-san?"

"Yeah… I wonder we can forcefully make him laugh…"

"Forcefully huh? that's right! it's seems interesting. So let me ask Sensei permission just in the case."

"I leave it to you Ichinose-san. I want you to cooperate with us too Karuizawa-san."

"Ehhh?"

"After school, I will ask to Hirata-kun for 'Withdrawing boys from the class' I will talk to Ayanokouji-kun while Hasebe-san lock the exit. Then me and Kushida-san will catch Ayanokouji-kun."

"Fine."

"Understood."

"Then, please be careful from him about this meeting."

２

Apparently, they didn't follow me from behind? Are they already given up, or no matter what it is, I ran away without knowing any reasons? They might come too next time.

And I never thought this was the end

* * *

Dクラスのピロートーク

これがある時の未来出来事が、オレにとってはよくわからなかった。

様々な試練で超えて、オレたちDクラスの間では協力を始め、お互い互いにわかりかえった。

同時に他のクラスも協力を抱く、進行まで深めた。

だがある日、何故か暑い敵対を感じ始めた。最も感じていたのはオレの周りからだ。

よくいいもわるくもまだ分からないが、どうやら今回はオレがその目的らしい？と言ったほうがいいかも。

倍によって、早くここから下がるといい。でも出来なかった自分を、目をとじる。

「何の真似だ、櫛田？」

「いいえ、何でもありませんよ、綾小路くん。」

そんなはずもないと言いたいだが、どうやら櫛田だけじゃなく佐倉も佐藤も長谷部までこっちに向かってくる。

「・・・やってくれたな堀北。」

「こうしなきゃ、あなた絶対に逃げるわ。」

「オレを無駄話する間にみんなから引いて、そういう狙いでオレに何を求めた？」

「さあ、みんなに聞いたら？」

まずいな、できればもう少し情報掴んだため堀北に聞きたいだが、堀北はこれ以上何も喋らない。

「愛里、これはそういうことかな？」

「こっ、こ、これは清隆くんためです！」

真剣なそして赤くなった顔佐倉はそう言う。なんだかさっきよりよくわからない状況になった。

「で、佐藤は？」

「ええっ？ あぁ、わたしもだよ！」

だめだ、一言何も言わない。

「あそこにもそうなのか、波瑠加？」

「いやあぁ、悪かったなきよぽん・・・」

オレは方向性を変え、軽井沢を睨む。

『何だよこれ？』

『しっ、知らない・・・あああ、もう、こっち睨むわよ、悪かったんだから！』

と言う視線戦争が始まり、軽井沢は頭を横に振りました。

「質問はもういいんだよね、綾小路君？どうせ何も出ないわ。」

「だろうな。だが、そっちのプランに合わせることもない。」

「させないわ、櫛田さんそっちは頼む。」

どうやら、二人は挟み撃ちをするすもりで。両方の間で近づいた、そしていきなり右の方櫛田が手を伸ばす。左の方堀北がオレの足を蹴るつもりだったか。ただオレはそれを見抜いて、足で環なく、両手で正面に飛び降りる。

「は、早い！」

「さすがと言ったかしら、綾小路君。あなたの腕は想像以上だわ。」

近くにいるのは佐倉と佐藤。

「あわわ、え、ええいっ！」

不器用な佐倉が、何故か目が閉じたままオレに飛び込んでくる。だがそれもよける

「まずいわ、佐藤さんあっちの扉閉じて！」

もう遅かった堀北、これでここから離れる。

「ええい！ 助っ人参上！」

一之瀬か？厄介なものが来た、さらに前を進むことできない状態の上。一之瀬はオレの体をつかむ。

「はいい、綾小路くん捕まった。」

「まさか一之瀬まで来るとは、気がつかなかった。」

「えへへ、先生のOKもらっただし。綾小路くんとみんなに仲良くしようよ！」

先生の許可までもらったのか。まずまず気になったが、何だか捕まったとしたら嫌な予感気がする。

「そっか・・・・悪かったな一之瀬。後でお詫びにする。」

幸い、オレの手がまだ動ける以上そしてここを離れるため、一之瀬の腰に強制的に押し戻す。

「きゃあっ！」

一之瀬が揺るげる今、外の向こう切り出す。全力で走る。

そうだ、思い出せ。

堀北兄の勝負時の同じ、全てを捨てだす、ただ走るだけを考えた。

「あちゃ、いちゃった。ごめんね、逃げ出した。」

「いえ、一之瀬さんの悪いわけでもないわ。ただ、一つ分かったことがあった。これだけの人数、あいつを止めることもでかいのかしら。」

「やっぱ見たかったよね、綾小路くんの・・・」

「残念だが、今回はここまでにするわ。後でじっくり考えておくのかしら。笑える綾小路君を見るための作戦に。」

「清隆くんの笑顔・・・」

「なんつーか、まじありえないけどねぇ。」

1

三日前、ある日Dクラスがある実験が行った、それは放課後の話題になった。

「ねね、愛里。これを見て、なんかこの犬かわいくない？」

「う、うん、凄い笑顔ですね。私なんか、人前できないよ。」

「ああ、先日この話題になった犬のことか？」

「そうだよ軽井沢さん、何だか見てられないくらいかわいいさだよねえ。」

「わかるー、長谷部さんもそう思うてた？」

「なに？どうしたの？」

「佐藤さん、これもう見たか？」

「ああ、その犬ね。もう見ただよ・・・そう言えば綾小路くんって、犬が好きだっけ？」

「綾小路くん？そう言えば本人が飼ってそうって言われたっけ？」

「へえ、きよぽんはね・・・犬か？何だか性格も似合いそう。」

「清隆くんと犬、あわわわ。」

「言われてみればこの犬、似ているよね？ほら、このギャップみたいなポーカーフェース。」

「あはは、似てる！きよぽんに似ているよ！」

「綾小路くんってどうしたの？」  
「櫛田さん、これ綾小路くんと似ているよね？」

「あはは、そうだね。似ていると思うが・・・綾小路くんの笑っているところが見たこともないな・・・」

「そうよね、笑うどころか。笑顔見せないよね。」

『綾小路？笑う？笑顔？』

「堀北さんはどう思いますか？」

「何故その問題は私に回ってのかしら・・・・まあ、綾小路君の笑っていたところ一度も見たこともないわ。」

「なに、なに？綾小路くんが笑って？見てみたいな。」

「一之瀬さん？何でここにいるの？」

「ごめんね、なんだか楽しいそうで話したんだつい。でもね、見てみたいなっと思うよ。」

「そうだね、できればの話だが・・・」

「きよぽんの笑顔ね・・・」

「綾小路くんか・・・・あ！」

「んん？なんでしょう軽井沢さん？」

「い、いやあぁ、なんでもないですよ・・・」  
「怪しわね。何かあったか？」

「いやあ、全然、全くなにもないですよ。」

「一之瀬さん、長谷部さん、櫛田さん、軽井沢さんを頼みますわ。」

「アイ・アイ・サー」

「わあっ！なにをするの！離せってば！」

「離せたいなら口を吐き出っさい。」

「なによもう！なんでもないてっば！あ！そっちは！」

「軽井沢さんもう言っていれば？後は楽になりますよ。ぐしゃぐしゃぐしゃ・・・」

「いや！あそこ！ダメェ！あ、あは、は、あ。」

「さあ、話そうか。」

「あ、はは、あ、ははは、あ、あ、た、あ、か、あ！」

「清隆はそうした？」

「何度聞かれても…ぜっ『た』いに、言わない…『か』ら…」

「残念だったわ軽井沢さん。一之瀬さん、櫛田さん、壊れるまでにくすぐりを続くのかしら。」

「いや！ダメダメ！ああ、はは、あ、あっ、もう、ギヴ！ギヴ！・・・・・はっ！は、は。うううぅ、助けて清隆もうお嫁にできないよ。」

「それで？なにかあった？」

「あ、は、はあぁ。ちょっと前に清隆がにやってことがあった」

「で？あなたは何をするの？」

「あ、はあ、あの時、ああ、清隆の誕生日、メール送ったの、'おもでとうって'そしたらすこしにやって、あ、は、それだけです、あ、あ」

「誕生日？」

「あっ、確か綾小路くんって10月20日だっけ？随分前だな」

「あ！あの勉強会の時、なんだかケーキを見たかも！」

「そ、そう？私なんか遠く見ただけ・・・あわわあ、なんでもないです。」

「誕生日わね、今さら誕生日会をしたなんだか不自然だし。なにもしていないまま、なんだか不愉快だね。」

「堀北さんはどうする？」

「そうわね・・・・力尽くでしか考えないのかしら。」

「力尽くか・・・いいね！そのほうが面白そう。じゃ、私先生の許可を取るね。念のために。」

「頼ん似ます一之瀬さん。軽井沢さん、あなたも協力してあげますわ。」

「ええぇ？」

「放課後、平田君を頼める、『クラスから男子を引き出す』と言ってください。私が綾小路君を無駄話をするから、長谷部さんは出口を防ぐ。それから私と櫛田さんが綾小路君を捕まえる。」

「わかった。」

「分かったわよ。」

「それじゃ、本人が築く前に今後きお付け。」

2

どうやらオレの後ろから追ってが来ないらし？もうあきらめたか、いやそれはともかく理由わからないまま逃げ出したのは、次が来るかもしれない。

そしてこれが終わりだと、一度も思っていない。

* * *

Somehow I got this one ended like this.

I'm sorry if my English is bad, cos English is not my first language I'm able to speak and read.

Iam stupid enough to not able to write something on my head.

Well, I'm rather writing on Kinugasa style at this one, I hope you enjoyed on english or japanese.


	2. The Doubtful Suzune Horikita

The Doubtful Suzune Horikita

When the sun rises, I still remember what happened yesterday. Even thought it was tribble, but it was not too bad either. However, if this way continued from day to day, it surely will be bad… for me. After I got back to the dorm, I have been contacting Karuizawa since then, but until now there is no reply yet. I don't know if Karuizawa ignore my e-mail or not. There's also a possibility Karuizawa is under surveillance or trying to lock me down.

Well, there is nothing comes up if I think about it. Let's end here, while I will check that latter. For now, I went to school early in the morning. Leaving my room and start descending on elevator. I don't know why but I do feeling discomfort, that feeling is surely…. exist. Then that existence comes from next floor, thus said something on me.

"Huh? Please take me on the lobby, Elevator Boy-kun"

I wanted to say something about that, but I refrain before I jump into his pace.

"Do you want to walk Kouenji?"

"Walk… at least call it strolling"

Again, this guy really likes to say something weird like that.

"I see… I don't want to disturb your 'walking time' then I will excuse myself"

"Hmm, Beautiful…..."

I don't want any troublesome matter again, I leave the elevator while Kouenji looking at himself on the elevator's mirror. I drag my feet into school directions.

"Hm? Well this was unexpected….."

While looking at the school distance, I didn't realize there is someone who walk beside me. That person is Horikita's Brother and the former Student Council President.

Horikita's Brother lit his face and trying to fix his glasses.

"You sure early today"

"No, I thought it will be nice once in a while"

"Well, yesterday you surely have it tough too huh?"

"What do you mean? Do you know something?"

"Anyone will notice if you run like that"

"Did you see it?"

"By chance, actually"

"Then, do you know what really happened?"

"I don't know the what really happened, but I do know why B Class year 1 Honami Ichinose looking for Chabashira-sensei"

"Can I ask the detail?"

"Sure, but I want you to do something for me…..."

1

My name is Suzune Horikita, D Class year 1. I was here the tribble and the lowest class, or lump of failure student. At first, I didn't understand why someone like me placed here. But, that kind of thinking is crushed entirely with a certain existence called Kiyotaka Ayanokouji who trampling what I have been lived until now. His action, abilities, and behavior were clearly different from the others.

Yes, it was my first time to see something like his type. Never use his abilities, even though other people mocking him somehow, he doesn't deny it. As if he was that kind of untalented person, yet if he use his talent….. it was overwhelming. That talent was also recognized by my brother and invited him to become student council member. To me, all about him is enigmatic… an undeniable existence. The only one who noticed me to have a 'comrade'.

When I can't do anything alone, he always appears "If you can't fight alone, then you must have someone to fight with you. I'll lend you a hand" at that time when he said that to me. When I was tattered, the time I can't even go forward, he taught me the direction.

And now….. No, somehow when I was thinking of him, I remember my past self. It's a bit frustrating, but I can't deny it. At least this time we need strategies and more people. In the first place, a human called Kiyotaka Ayanokouji have never been showing any emotion as much. What should I do to draw his emotion?

"Then I leave it to you, please contact me latter"

This voice? Nii-san?

When I was walking across to the school, I have heard Nii-san voice. Did he was talking with someone?

"Yeah, I will contact you later at noon"

Ayanokouji-kun? Why were two of them in the place like this? Don't tell me he has found out our plan? Or they want to investigate something?

"But, well, are you really given up on reaching A Class?"

"Yeah, there is no need me to do that"

Huh? What did he say?

"I see…. Well, is this what you mean 'want to live as an ordinary student life'?"

No way, Ayanokouji-kun will not aim for A Class anymore.

"I want to ask you something"

"What?"

"Why me? Are you still doesn't trust your sister?"

Huh? Nii-san… still doesn't… trust me?

"Yeah…"

Ugh! I can't hear it anymore. I want Nii-san recognizing me, that's why I will climb to A Class. But now…

"Uu!"

When I notice it, I was already in the school. Because the weather was still cold, only my face is full of sweat.

After ten minutes, I was just looking at the front blankly. Suddenly the sound of opened door echoes through my ears, someone I familiarly known comes and said.

"You are early"

"Yours too, I didn't expect you to come early"

"No, sometimes"

Lie, liars, I can't believe you can lie on that kind of face.

"Can you stop it already? I don't know what your plan, but I do not plan to run everyday"

As he walks and come here, he sat down beside me.

"I know. I already understood clearly yesterday, I do not want to do something meaningless"

"Then good….."

There goes his habit who always ending the conversation without anything to talk.

Those quiet eyes and face, he doesn't want to tell me about a little while ago? Why? That kind of question pop up from my head.

"Do you have something in your mind for me?"

"N, no, its nothing"

"Then your gaze, can you do something about it?"

"W, what kind of gaze are you meaning? It's only your imagination"

Why I become like this because of this guy? 

* * *

堀北鈴音の疑問

朝目覚めた時、昨日の出来事が思い出した。散々目にあったが、悪い記憶ではない。けれど毎日あの状況であれば話は別だ。あの後、寮に戻った時以前に軽井沢を連絡した、だが一つも返事が来ない。オレのメールを無視や否や、それともオレを封鎖げるのか、あるいは軽井沢は今観察されているにも可能性が高い。

まあ、それを考えているに何にも結論が来ないが、仕方ない、後でチェックしよう。とりあえず、学校に行こうか。部屋を出て、エレベーターを乗り始めた。ただ違和感があった、その違和感が間切りもなく、確実に存在する。で、その存在は次のフロアで来る、そしてオレに喋る。

「おや？エレベーターボーイやくん、私をロビーに連れてなさい」

突っ込んでしたいが、彼のペース巻き込まれる前に慎重にしましょう。

「散歩のか、高円寺？」

「散歩とは・・・せめてストローリングを呼び給え！」

また、変なものが言い出すな口ぶりさ。そんなに好きのか？

「そう・・・では、散歩の時間邪魔した悪いだし、ここで失礼する」

「フっ・・・美しい・・・」

厄介ごときにもうごめんだ、今高円寺が自分の埋田鏡の中を見る時。オレはエレベーターからり出す、そして学校の方向むかう。

「ん？意外だったな・・・」

遠く見る学校の向こう間に、何故か誰かがオレの隣に歩いている人物がいる。その人物のすがたは堀北兄であり元生徒会著と呼ばれていた方だ。

堀北兄は顔を上げ、そして眼鏡を調整した。

「どうした？こんな朝早くに？」

「いや、たまにはいいかもと思った」

「まあ、おまえも苦労したな、昨日は大変だったのようだが」

「どういうことだ？何か知っているのか？」

「あれだけ走ったからな、誰でも気がつく」

「見ていたのか？」

「偶然と言ったほうがいいかしら」

「で、本当のところは知っていたか？」

「あんまり詳しくなかったが、1年生Bクラス一之瀬帆波が茶柱先生に探しただけだ」

「詳しく聞かせてもらおか？」

「いいのだが、まずはおまえにさせたいことがある・・・・」

１

私は堀北鈴音、1年生Dクラス。災厄と呼ばれる居室、あるいは不良の集まった生徒たちに私がいた。最初は理解できなかった、何故私みたいな人物がここに残っていたか。でも、その考え方はすぐ敗れていた、綾小路清隆と言う存在が明らかに私の人生を砕きはじけた。彼の行動、実力、そしてやり方は明らかに別とは違う・・・

そう、彼みたいな人物初めて会えました、自分の能力を技と使えない。他人に化かされているのに、何故か否定しない。まるで自分がそう言うものだと言いた、だけどもしその才能を使ったら・・・圧倒的だ。その才能を兄に認められ、生徒会まで誘ってくれた。私にとって彼は全て謎・・・否定できない存在であり彼だけ私に気づきました、仲間が必要だと。

私が一人でできない時、彼がずっと現れました『一人で戦えないなら、二人で戦えばいい。オレが手を貸してやる』と彼が言うあの時から私へ、私があの時ぼろぼろになった・・・自分の道に進むこともできない私に方向を教えつつ。

そして今・・・いいえ、何故か彼を考えると、自分の昔に思い出した、悔しいけれどその事実は否定できない。少なくとも、今回は戦略と職員が必要になる。そもそも綾小路清隆と言う人間はあんまり感情を出されていない、顔にも出ない。綾小路の感情を引き出す方法・・・どうすればいいのか？

「だは任せた。後には俺を連絡すればいい」

この声は？兄さん？

学校の向こうに歩いていたら、兄さんの声を聞こえました。誰かと話したかった？

「ああ、昼過ぎになったら後で連絡する」

綾小路君？何故彼と兄さんが一緒にいるの？まさか私たちのプランが見破ったか？それとも何か探っているのか？

「しかし、まあ、おまえ本当にもうAクラスに上がって欲しくないのか？」

「ああ、もう必要はないからな・・・」

え？今何て言いた？

「そう・・・まあっ、これかおまえの言っていた『普通の学生生活を送る』ということだな」

そんな、綾小路君がもうAクラスを目指さないなんて。

「一つ聞いていのか？」

「なんだ？」

「何故オレを頼んだ？まだ妹のこと信用していないのか？」

えっ？私は・・・兄さんに・・・・・信用されていない？

「そうだな・・・」

くつ！もうこれ以上聞かされたら・・・私どんな方法で兄さんを認められる、だから上のクラスを上がる。でも、今は・・・

「うっ！」

気がついたら、もう学校の中。

天気はまだ寒かった故に、顔だけには汗がかかっている。

10分を過ぎた、私はぼんやりしたまま前だけを見ていた。開けられた扉の音が耳に響く、よく知っている人物が現れたそしてこう言った。

「早かったな」

「そっちこそ、早かったのかしら」

「いや、たまにはな」

嘘、噓つき、そんな平然な顔によくあんな嘘つくね。

「今日はもうやめてもらお、あんまり毎日に走りたくないだが」

彼、こっちにあるくとしてとなりの席を腰かけた。

「ないわ。昨日はもうはっきり分かったから、無駄なことをしたくないわ」

「ならいい・・・」

そうやって何も話せないものがいない彼、いつもこんな感じで会話が終わる。

平然とした目も顔も、つい今朝ほど、私のこと何も知らせていない。何故？っという質問が頭の中から来た。

「オレに何か用でもあるのか？」

「い、いやっ、なんでもないわ」

「ならその視線・・・どうにもならないのか？」

「なっ、なによ視線って？あなたのすれ違うじゃないのかしら」

何故あんな奴に私がこんなにもになったわけ？ 

* * *

Horikita part 1 completed, next I want to write Kushida part.

Eventually it will be Sakura and Hasebe, Satou, and Karuizawa.

Once again, english is not my first language.

I hope you enjoyed it, both for english or japanese version.


	3. Kikyou Kushida Want to Confirm

Kikyo Kushida Want to Confirm 

Today was a normal day, after what happed yesterday, now there was nothing at all, more like it was nothing happened before. There is none of them who treating me like an enemy. It seems they really doesn't want to do useless things.

Then Horikita eyes and mine meet, suddenly she regained her face position.

How many times already? I already asked her in the morning, after that she said, 'It was nothing', thus leading me into this situation. That gaze, kindly weird for me. Also, Sudo was staring at me too, beside Sakura who sit beside Horikita seems unsettling too. Explaining this to everyone might be difficult too.

"Hey, hey, isn't that… love?"

"Don't tell me it's really love!?"

"What love!?"

"It's love right?"

Somehow everyone in the class were exited.

"I don't expect Horikita-san is…"

"Yeah, yeah, kind of unexpected but, it's finally comes right?"

"Since enrollment, at first I thought they were a couple because they always together right…"

"Wait, didn't we now… witnessing someone fall in love?"

"Awawawawa"

"You guys, speak more that that I will reduce yours point"

Chabashira-sensei faced at my direction and said that to me, then everyone nodding while keeping their mouth shut. Don't throw any oils on Sudou anymore, I haven't done anything yet, I just sitting like everybody else.

When the lunch break comes, Sudou brag into my place like an explosion.

"Damn you Ayanokouji! What did you do?"

"What's wrong Sudou? Do you have something for me?"

"I said what did you do to Suzune!"

"Don't worry Sudou, I haven't done anything to her"

"Then what is this situation! Explain further!"

"I'm sorry Sudou, I have a plan after this with Keisei and the others"

"Do you want to run!?"

"Did you also have a plan too right?"

"Uh, then wait me after school ended!"

"Are you fine with that? Match, you will play on it right?"

"Um, uh, then after, after than that! Remember it!"

Sudou whose exploding like a firework leaving the class while in hurry.

"You sure have it tough too Kiyotaka…"

"Did I have been waited you Akito?"

"No, no. There is nothing for you to apologies after that happened"

"What about Keisei? Did they already go?"

"Yeah, Haruka and Airi also with him. We will be troubled if there is no seat available"

"I see, here we go then?"

"Let's do that"

We walk through the corridor and facing to cafeteria direction.

"Here we are"

"You late Akito"

"You blame me?"

"Sorry, I made you wait"

"No, that's not what I mean Kiyopon, I just wanted to complain"

"Huh, you say it was fine if me?"

When we come together, it always going like this. The one who sit beside me is Airi and Keisei, in front of me they were Haruka and Akito. Whatever or wherever we going out together, our sitting position will become like this too.

"You sure have it rough too Kiyopon, today or yesterday"

"Yesterday?"

"Noo, it was nothing"

"Well, I might understand Kiyotaka feeling a little"

"So, what do you think honestly Kiyopon?"  
"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what do you think about Horikita-san"

"I wanted to know too"

"Well, relationship is not prohibited but, please do it in moderately"

"Woah, Yukimuu, why don't you be honest with yourself too"

This again, how many times I hear that question. But if chatting like friends always do about this, I might be not too bad after all. However, only Sakura who have serious face.

"She is only a neighbor. Nothing more, nothing less than that"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"Isn't you glad now Airi?"

"Awawawa, enough Haruka-san!"

"I'm sure it was not like that, right Keisei?"

"Well, it will be lies if I'm not curious. Why there was always a person beside a high-class person like Horikita, it more like a bodyguard"

"What's that? Akatsuki no Goei?

"That's! that is the problem, Kiyopon is always on her side"

Airi agrees too, while nodding her head.

"I didn't mean anything like that but, it seems that is the problem huh?"

"Well, well, let's go eating already"

On the edge side of my sight, there was a glimpse of Sakayanagi walking alone. Well then, what will I do? Will I use this chance or not?

"Sorry, toilet break"

When I was chasing Sakayanagi, I did realize I was bumping with someone.

"Huh, is that you Ayanokouji-kun? What's wrong?"

That unexpected person is Kikyou Kushida.

"No, I want go to toilet"

"Eh, toilet that way though"

I wanted to escape but, more people come this way.

"Huh, was it you Kikyou-chan. And you too Ayanokouji, didn't expect this pairing before. Was it date? No way, nice one Ayanokouji"

"Enough Nagumo-senpai! You can't do that, don't say rude things on Ayanokouji-kun"

"Sorry, sorry. Oh yeah Ayanokouji, if you have a time comes with me after school ended. Ah, you can come too as an extra Kikyou-chan"

"Ah, what do you mean as an extra!"

"Then, see you later"

"There he goes. It seems we have been caught on something amazing huh…"

It was too much for me today…

1

After school, we have been summoned by Nagumo-senpai. I don't know why but, it seems know something too? Either way, I don't know they were acquittance. They don't seem like a friend? No, no, the person himself said 'I have few friends', right?

"Have I kept you waiting Ayanokouji-kun?"

"Sorry Kushida, because of me you keep on tagging on me"

"No, I was curious too"

I wanted to see this kind of Ayanokouji-kun side too, and what his relationship with Nagumo-senpai. But the promised time has been passed long time ago, did something happened?

Peep, the sound from my phone ringing, apparently someone has sent me an email.

"Oh, its from Nagumo-senpai… well, apparently there was something happed on the student council, he said will apologies on the later day…"

"That's too bad"

"Hey Ayanokouji-kun, what kind of acquaintance were you with Nagumo-senpai?"

"Rather than acquaintance, I just caught on his eyes. It seems since that relay race, he has been looking for me"

"Ohh, that's time you were amazing right…"

"No, it was nothing like that, it just Horikita-senpai who able to do that"

"No, you are wrong! At that time when I deliver the baton to you, I though something happed at you. But when I saw Ayanokouji-kun running, I was so moved that I could get out any words"

"I am just running though, it's not a big deal because my legs can be a little fast"

Like this way, Ayanokouji-kun were always mocking himself.

Oh right, you are that kind of person… hey, Ayanokouji-kun, wanna a little walk?"

'I want to talk with you' that what I wanted to say but, I close it into my heart. However, he was known what I am trying to say. And match his walking pace beside me. If other people seen us right now, they might misunderstand about us being a lover. But now there is no one who will come here.

"Hey, Ayanokouji-kun, did something happen between you and Horikita-san?"

"I haven't done anything, and even if I did it would be something I don't want to do"

"Are you sure? What do you think about Horikita-san?"

"That question again? I will surely say, she is only a neighbor. Nothing more, nothing less than that"

It seems, other than me also asked that question.

"Ayanokouji-kun… do you still remember what I said when we still on the cruise?"

'When you have to decide between Horikita-san and me. Are you still siding with Horikita-san?'

"I don't know"

"I thought that you might say like that"

I am smiling at Ayanokouji-kun, while he wasn't showing any emotion at all. Like at that time, and his answer too.

"Hey, Ayanokouji-kun. Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"When my competition with Horikita-san, you are the one who disturb my plan right?"

"Why do you think like that?"

"I have feeling, same as since we got on that karaoke. And now I know your relationship with Karuizawa-san"

"Even if that was true, what will you do?"

I reach out my phone on my hand and showing to him the screen I touch. That was Ryuuen phone address, with this even it was Ayanokouji will make him waver.

"I see, you want to threaten me… it wasn't bad but…"

"SHUT UP! You and Horikita, everyone! I hate you all! With this you can't do anything again!"

I press the screen, calling a person called Kakeru Ryuuen.

"That's not it Kushida. You now don't have that authorities anymore"  
"What? Do you think I will fall for that?"

"This is what I mean, here take it!"

Ayanokouji throw his phone at me, I was surprised at first and clumsily take it on my other hand. I wanted to ask why he do that but, when I hear something on his phone I was didn't realize it was a person that I know and the one who I wanted to call. It was Kakeru Ryuuen's voice.

"Huh?!"

"Well, isn't that you Kikyou? Kukuku, let me guess did you do something to Ayanokouji?"

"Ryuuen! You bastard! You are betraying me again right!"

"Kukuku, that's wrong, from the start you and me already danced on his palm"

"What? What did you say?"

"I said I was beaten by Ayanokouji, and you from the first time we laid on his eyes"

"Eeh?"

I didn't catch what he says at all. Ryuuen lose in a fight with Ayanokouji? That's impossible, I cannot accept it.

"You already hear it from everyone do you? I am not C class leader anymore, do you know what I mean?"

"T-then, you're sayi…"

"I only say this to you, I was perfectly beaten by him"

"B, but that's impossible!"

"Kukuku, I have advice for you. Don't try to brother him again… or you will surely be erased"

"Have you done Kushida?"

Wait, there is something I could use yet. Yeah that's right, now if I use that it will be good! A little too bad but, I could just rebuild it again.

"You can't do that"

"Eh?"

"Even if you expose everyone secret… on my side there is Horikita, Hirata, Karuizawa, Yukimura, and someone like Sudou. I personally pick up them, were the one who can control the whole D class"

"Even so, I will do it. To someone like yo…"

Bang, sound of a hand slamming to the wall, it was tremendous so much I can feel my heart skip beat and make my body shivering.

"I'm sure already said this, you now don't have that authorities anymore"

Our face was too close even my nose was touching his nose, I could see his large eyes both on my two eyes clearly and our mouth can barely touch each other right now. At that time, I use my hand to get him off from me, but when I do that he grabs my hand off and drag it into the wall. I could not move it at all, the last time when I grab his hand it was nothing like this.

"Uuu!"

"Become my spy Kushida"

"What? Why I must do your request…"

"This an order"

"Guh! No way! I don't want, for someone like you! I will surely erase you"

"Then it will be easy, I will erase you before you erase me that all"

Then he uses his other hand and started to strangle my neck. I started feeling pain through my body and my brain started wanting some air to breath, at that time he said something.

"I said once again, become my spy"

"U, gu, gu!"

That eyes, he was really trying to eradicate me. The eyes that no hold any emotion, I was already in fear because I could lose my life right any moment right now.

"U, uu, I understand! Please release me!"

His hand loses its power, then I could breathe again.

"Haa, aa, haa, you show no mercy at all huh, haa, A-Ayanokouji-kun"

"I will be troubled if I didn't you show this way"

"Then what it is… spy you mention about?"

"What I mean, I wanted you to become double spy"

"Double spy?"

"Slip past through student council, sending their information to me. And leaking considerable amount of our information to them, that's all"

"Student council? Isn't that about Nagumo-senpai? Do you want to start a war with them? Who are you really?"

"I leave into your imagination"

"What a meanie"

"Well-well, what an unexpected meeting. Have I disturbing you two?"

Was someone really come here? Here is place where no one will passed by or enter, but I don't know why there is Sakayanagi here.

I have enough, today my head already enough with Ayanokouji. I don't want to be here anymore.

"Wait, where are you going?"  
"Because of you my head already full"

"Are you want to leave me alone here?"

"Did I perhaps disturb you two?"

"No, it was fine Sakayanagi-san"

"Oh my, you already know me?

"Everyone knows about you, A class leader, right?"

"Well then, let me introduce myself. My name is Arisu Sakayanagi first year A class, nice to meet you Kikyou Kushida-san"

"Yeah! Nice to meet you too Sakayanagi-san"

"Ayanokouji-kun please let me thank you on the other day"

"I didn't do anything to make you thank me"

This way he normally has a conversation with her.

"Umm, do you have something on your mind?"

"This, when I trying to walk beside this place, I found this guy"

On her hand there was a small kitten with rounded head and big eyes, it sure a cute kitten.

"How cute, what kind of birth is that?"

"I think its Somalia Cat"

"Hee, Somalia Cat huh? How cute…"

"That's not good"

"Eh, ah, that's right, our school prohibited a pet, right? What will you do?"

"Let's see, I found it because it was cute, but as long a pet is prohibited I can't also leave it away"

"Then why not make a place for it"

"Eh, what are you saying Ayanokouji-kun? A pet is prohibited right?"

"I see, it seems we have a same way of thinking"

"What do you mean Ayanokouji-kun?"

"You can use your point too, I'm sure all class A have enough point to buy it, or you can just feed it"

"It might be difficult to use point against the school regulation and the other choice is to make sure everyone cooperating right?"

"Will it be fine? Will the teacher or student council mad at us?"

"It's fine, we are just feeding it anyway. As for student council I have no interest on them, isn't that right Ayanokouji-kun?"

Sakayanagi-san lead her face on Ayanokouji-kun direction, somewhat it looks like a sign to me.

"Thankyou very much, now I can decide what to do with this kitten. Well then, I bid you farewell Ayanokouji-kun, Kushida-san"

While showing her gratitude, leaving her sitting place. Katsun! The sound of thin cane striking the ground. On her hand there is a kitten that doesn't move very much, a kitten when the mother drag it on the mouth.

"There she goes… hey, Ayanokoujin-kun, can you win from Nagumo-senpai?"

"Donno, I will do what I can do"

"I see"

I reach out my body close to him, closely I hug him from the front into his chest. I can clearly hear his heart beat and say this.

"When something happen to me, will you take the responsibility?"

Kasha! Sound of camera shutter befalls us, I have taken our photo while embracing each other like this.

"Well then, this is my assurance okay… if you broken your promises I will spread this picture to everyone"

This story has begun as me become his spy. 

* * *

櫛田桔梗は証明したい 

今日は普通であった、昨日のことが突然あったのに、今回は突然消えた。もうあの暑い敵対には感じられないもっともと言えば、元々いなかったのような状況であった。どうやら本当に無駄なことしたくないらしい。

チラッとした、堀北が目を会った。そしてすぐに顔を治せる。

もう何回めだ？こんなになって、今朝オレが聞く時、なんでもないっと言われた。それからずっとこうになった。その自然、妙に痛いな。あとは須藤からオレを睨むだし、堀北の隣佐倉までなんだかハラハラするし。あとでみんなに誤解されると説明するには難しいかもな。

「ね、ね、それって・・・恋？」

「まさか恋！？」

「恋だと！？」

「恋だよねえ」

ついでにクラスみんなに盛り上がった。

「まさかあの堀北さんが・・・」

「そう、そうっ、意外というか・・・やっとでって感じかな？」

「入学以来、いつも一緒だってさ。最初はカップルと間違っていたからね・・・」

「つうか、私たちって・・・今恋をする瞬間に目撃したよね？」

「あわわわわわ」

「おまえら、これ以上点数下るわよ」

そしてこっちを向かうつでにオレの顔を見ていた茶柱先生の姿がクラスのみんなに静かに頷く。遠くにいる須藤がもうこれ以上油させるな、オレはまだ何もしていない、ただここを座るだけだ。

昼休みが起きた瞬間、爆発のような須藤がこっちをくる。

「綾小路！テッメえ、なにをした？！」

「どうした須藤？オレになにか用か？」

「鈴音になにをしたっていているのよ！」

「安心しな須藤、オレは何もしていないから」

「だったらこの状態はなんだ！説明しろ！」

「悪いな須藤、これからは啓誠たちに用があった」

「逃げるき！？」

「おまえも予定あるよね？」

「うっ、だったら放課後待っていろよ！」

「いいのか？試合、出るじゃなんかか？」

「ううっ、じゃ、その後の後だ！覚えていろよ！」

花火みたいな須藤がムカつくな顔でクラスを残す。

「大変だったな清隆は・・・」

「待っていたか明人？」

「いやいや、あれだけが起こったら謝る必要はないよ。」

「啓誠は？先にいたのか？」

「ああ、波瑠加や愛里も先にいるよ。席がいないと大変しな・・・」

「そっか、行こうか？」

「そうしよ」

廊下を歩くと食堂の方向を向かう。

「あ、あそこだね」

「お遅いぞ明人」

「俺かよっ」

「すまん、時間をかけた」

「嫌だなきよぽん、私はただ文句言うすもりだっただから」

「って、俺はいいのかよ？」

こうやってみんなが座るところがいつもこうしていた。オレの隣に座る愛里と啓誠、そして正面に座る波瑠加と明人。どこかどうか集まりだとしたら、座る時はこうやって出来上がった。

「きよぽんて大変だね。昨日とやら今日とやら」

「昨日？」

「いやあ、こっちの話だよ」

「まあ、清隆の気持ちが少しわかる気がする」

「で、実際はどうなのきよぽん？」

「実際って何だ？」

「堀北さんのことどう思ってる？」

「俺も気になったかな」

「まあ、恋愛は禁止されてないだが、くれぐれもほどほどにしてくれよ」

「うわあ、ゆきむー、素直に気にいていたら」

またか、この質問は何回聞いていただろ？けれどこうやって雑談をするもの友達みたいななことするには悪くない。けれどなんだかただ佐倉の顔だけには真剣に見える。

「あいつはただの隣人だ。それ以上でもそれ以下でもない」

「ほんとうに？」

「ああ、本当だ」

「良かったな愛里」

「あわわ、波瑠加さん！もう！」

「俺はてっきりそう思っていた、な啓誠？」

「そうだな、気にしていないと言ったら嘘になる。堀北のようなハイクラスな人が何故一緒にいる、まるで護衛みたい」

「なんだそりゃ、暁の護衛か？」

「それだよ、それ、きよぽんは堀北にべったりすぎ」

愛里も同調、うなずきしままにつつ。

「そのつもりはないが、どうやらそれが原因だったのようだな」

「まあ、まあ、早く飯を食うか？」

一見に見えたが、阪柳な生徒が発見した。さらに一人で歩くとは、 さてっ、どうする？このチャンス見逃そうかいなか。

「悪い、ちょっとトイレ」

阪柳を追うと、何故か想定外人物があった。

「あれ綾小路くん、どうしたの？」

その想定外人物の姿は櫛田桔梗だ。

「いや、ちょっとトイレな」

「え、トイレそっちですけど」

逃げたいと思うだが、さらに想定外人物が現れた。

「おや、桔梗ちゃんじゃないか。それに綾小路も、珍し組み合わせだな。もしかしてデート？いやあ、やるな綾小路」

「南雲先輩！もう！だめですよ、綾小路くんに失礼だから」

「わるい、悪い。そうだ綾小路、放課後時間あるのか。少し付き合ってもらいたい、ついでに桔梗ちゃんも」

「ああっ、ついでって何よもう！」

「じゃ、またな」

「っていちゃった。なんだかすごいなことにあったな私たち」

本当、大変な一日中だ。

１

放課後、私たちが南雲先輩に呼び出された。用は何だかよくわからなかったが、どうやら綾小路くんが知っているらしい？そもそも何故南雲先輩が綾小路くんをしているのでまだわからない。綾小路くんの友達？いやいや、本人がいているよね『友達が少ない』だって。でも知り合いと言う感じでもないな。

「お待たせたね綾小路くん」

「悪いな櫛田、オレのせいでおまえまでも付き合わせた」

「ううん、私も見たかったんだ」

綾小路くんのそいうところ見たいしね、それに南雲先輩とどういう関係にいたのしりたい。でも役職の時間がもう過ぎてゆく、途中で何かあったかな？

ピーッという音が私の携帯から警告を得た、どうやら誰か私にメールを送ったのようだな。

「あ、南雲先輩から・・・ええと、どうやら生徒会になにかあったらしいよ。お詫びもあとでしてやるからってさ・・・」

「そっか、それは残念だね」

「ね綾小路くん、南雲先輩とどんな知り合いだったの？」

「知り合いというより、オレはただ南雲の目でひかかっただけからな。何故かリレー一戦以来、南雲がオレに居見合ったらしい」

「へえ、おの時綾小路くんってすごかっただもんね」

「それはない、堀北先輩がすごかっただけだ」

「そんなこともないだもん！あの時バトンを渡すのこと、なにかあったって思えた。だけどその瞬間綾小路くんの走る見た時、すごく感動して言葉も何も出られるくらいよ」

「オレはただ走るだけだ、少し足が速いだけで大したことではない」

こうやって綾小路くんがいつも自分のこと侮られる。

「そっか、綾小路くんってそいう人だよね・・・・ね綾小路くん、少し歩けたい？」

『話がある』と言う言葉が、私の口に心まで閉じておこう。でも彼は知って、そして私の歩くペースを共に歩けた。他の人が見られたら恋人同士と見えるらしいかな、けれどここはすれ違うも歩く人もいないから。

「ね綾小路くん、堀北さんになにかあったの？」

「オレは何もしてない、そして何かあったとしてもそれは望まない」

「ほんとに？堀北さんにはどう思っている？」

「またその質問か、言うまでもない。あいつはただの隣人だ。それ以上でもそれ以下でもない」

どうやら、他の人が同じ質問したらいい。

「ねえ、綾小路くん・・・あの船にいた時、私の言葉まだ覚えているの？」

『私と堀北さんどちらかの味方にしないといけないなら、やっぱり堀北さんの味方？』

「さあな」

「やっぱりそうよね」

笑って言いながら、綾小路くんの顔が何も変わっていない。あの時同じ、そしてその答えも。

「ね、綾小路くん、一つ聞いてもいい？」

「なんだ」

「私と堀北さんが勝負した時、綾小路くんが邪魔するでしょ？」

「何故そう思う？」

「感じていうか、あのカラオケ以来ずっと違和感があった。それにあなたと軽井沢さんの関係にもう知ってからしな」

「それは本当だとした、おまえはどうしする？」

携帯を握ってまま、画面を見せかけた。それは龍園のアドレス、こうすれば彼にも動揺するでしょ

「なるほど、脅すか。悪くない手安だが・・・」

「ウザイ！あんたも！堀北も！大嫌い！これであんたにはもう終わりだ！」

私は画面を押す、龍園と呼べる男を呼び出した。

「違いんだ、櫛田。おまえにはその権限を持っていいない」

「はあっ！なにをいっているわけ！？」

「こう言う意味だ、ほら」

綾小路が自分の携帯を投げた、急に投げた故、私は慌てて受け取った。何をするすもりのかと聞かれたら、その携帯は人の声が聞こえた。驚くぐらいなある人物、私はその声見覚えがある。それは龍園翔の声だった

「っ！」

「おや？桔梗じゃねえか、ククク、さて綾小路に何をされたか？」

「龍園！テメエェ！また私を裏切ったな！」

「ククク、違うぜ、俺もおめえも最初から綾小路の手のひらを踊っていただよ」

「はあっ？どういうこと？」

「だから俺は綾小路に負けたんだよ、おまえも、最初ってな」

「ええ？」

何を言っているのか、さっぱりわからない。龍園が綾小路に負けた？そんなありえない話、とっても信じがたい。

「俺はもうクラスのリーダーじゃない、その意味わかるだろう？」

「じ、じゃ、本当は・・・」

「本当は綾小路を勝ちることができないだぜ」

「そんな、ありえない！」

「ククク、一つアドバイスしてやる、もうあいつを関わったほうがいい・・・おまえ本当に消されるぞ」

「もう終わったか櫛田？」

まだ、私にはまだ利用しているものがある。そうだ、今こそあの時を使ったらきっと上手く出来る！残念だがあとでもう一度やり直すさればいい。

「それはない」

「ええ？」

「例えみんなの内緒をばらすつもりであれば・・・こっちは堀北や平田や軽井沢や幸村や須藤みたいな生徒がクラスD全体をコントロールできるように手配した」

「それでも私はやるよ、あんたみた・・・」

パアーっと綾小路が私に壁ドンした、それはとてつもなく。ドキッとした体と情緒も怯えていた。

「オレはこういたはず、あんたにはもうそんな権限にはない」

顔近くほど鼻と鼻が突き当たるまで近づいた、目と目まで見っている私たちに少しずつキスのように。その時私は綾小路に離れてしたい、手を伸ばすくらいの力が綾小路の手をつかまえた、だが私の手は動けなかった、綾小路の力がとてつもなく強かった。そのまま私の手を壁にはまった。

「ううっ！」

「オレのスパイになれ、櫛田」

「はあっ？なぜ私なんか、あんたの頼みに・・・」

「命令だ」

「ぐっ！いやよ！あんたの命令なんかに、絶対に消してやる！」

「なら簡単だ、あんたが消される前に、あんたを消す。それだけだ。」

パアーっと綾小路の右手が私の首を絞殺された痛いほどにもう息が止まった、その時間を与えられずもう一度言いた。

「もう一度言う、オレのスパイになれ」

「うっ、ぐ、ぐっ！」

その目は、本気で私消すもりだった。感情もいないその目が、私余計に恐怖に帯当たれ、人生そのものが無くすことしまった。

「う、うっ、わかった！もう離せて！」

どんどん綾小路の力が消えてゆき、息続けを出来た

「はあっ、あぁ、はあ、容赦しないね・・・はああ、あ、綾小路くんは」

「これぐらい分かってもらうっと困るから」

「それでスパイって・・・どういうこと？」

「そのままの意味さ、おまえにはダブルスパイさせてもらう」

「ダブルスパイ？」

「生徒会長に潜り込んで、そこの情報からこっちに送ること。そしてある程度こっちのプランを捧げること、それだけだ」

「生徒会長って、南雲先輩じゃないか？生徒会に戦争をするつもり？あんた一体何者なの？」

「おまえの創造に任せた」

「もう、いじわる・・・」

「あら、奇遇ね。お邪魔していいのかしら？」

誰かが来ているのかね？ここはあんまり人を来る場所ではないのに、何故か阪柳有栖がここへ向かった。もうウンザリだ、綾小路のこと頭からもう一杯だよ。

「まてっ、どこに行く？」

「もう、いやだよ。頭が一杯で、もう疲れた」

「オレを一人で残したか」

「お邪魔なのかしら？」

「ううん、何でもないよ阪柳さん」

「あら、私のこともう知っていますか」

「みんなしてるよ、Aクラスのリーダーだって」

「そうね、改めて私は１年生Aクラス阪柳有栖、どうかお初目にかかります櫛田桔梗さん」

「うんっ！こちらこそよろしく阪柳さん」

「綾小路くんも先日はありがとうございます」

「オレはおまえにお礼される覚えがないぞ」

こうして普通に喋る綾小路くんがもっとも変でした。

「あの、どうしたのかな？」

「これ、ここを歩き回してとしたら。この子を見つかってね」

手のひらにいるのは、一匹子猫があった。小さくて、頭が丸くて、そして目がでっかくて、可愛いな子猫だった。

「可愛い、どのような種なの？」

「多分ソマリア猫っと思う」

「へえ、ソマリア猫ね。可愛いな・・・」

「まずいな」

「え、ああ、そう言えば私たちの学校て、ペット禁止されたよね。これからこの子どうする？」

「そうね。可愛そうだから拾ったの、けれどペット禁止される以上放棄されることもできない」

「だったらこの猫の場所作ればいい」

「え、何を言っているのか綾小路くん？ペット禁止だよ？」

「そうね、どうやら私たちは同じ考え方をもっていたですね」

「え、どういうこと綾小路くん？」

「ポイントを使ったらこの猫を買うぐらいあるだろう、あるいは誰かにこの猫を食べさせるがいい」

「学校の規制だからポイント使ったら難しいですね。あとはみんなさんに居力をするとしか選択肢ですね・・・」

「いいのかな？先生と生徒会に怒られたかな？」

「大丈夫です、私たちはただ食べさせるだけ。私は生徒会っという人達に興味がないから、そうですよね綾小路くん？」

阪柳さんは綾小路くんに顔を向けた。

「ありがとうございます、これでこの子の処分は決まりました。それではご機嫌よう綾小路くん、櫛田さん」

例をいったながら、彼女が席を外す。カツン、と細い杖を地面に突く。その手にあるのは猫でありながらは全く動けなかった、だたそこに座って主が見つけたっという感想。

「行っちゃったね・・・ね綾小路くん、南雲先輩に勝てるの？」

「さあな、やっているだけ立ってみるのさ」

「そっか」

私は綾小路くんの体に飛び跳ねる、キューと彼の胸に抱くと心臓の音が聞こえるのように。私はこう言った。

「私に何かあったら責任取ってね・・・」

カシャっと言うカメラのシャッターが私たちに落ちた。私と綾小路くんの抱きしめる写真を撮った。

「さてと、これは保険ね・・・もし破ったらこの写真にみんなに渡すからね」

こうして、綾小路くんのスパイになれた

櫛田桔梗は証明したい

今日は普通であった、昨日のことが突然あったのに、今回は突然消えた。もうあの暑い敵対には感じられないもっともと言えば、元々いなかったのような状況であった。どうやら本当に無駄なことしたくないらしい。

チラッとした、堀北が目を会った。そしてすぐに顔を治せる。

もう何回めだ？こんなになって、今朝オレが聞く時、なんでもないっと言われた。それからずっとこうになった。その自然、妙に痛いな。あとは須藤からオレを睨むだし、堀北の隣佐倉までなんだかハラハラするし。あとでみんなに誤解されると説明するには難しいかもな。

「ね、ね、それって・・・恋？」

「まさか恋！？」

「恋だと！？」

「恋だよねえ」

ついでにクラスみんなに盛り上がった。

「まさかあの堀北さんが・・・」

「そう、そうっ、意外というか・・・やっとでって感じかな？」

「入学以来、いつも一緒だってさ。最初はカップルと間違っていたからね・・・」

「つうか、私たちって・・・今恋をする瞬間に目撃したよね？」

「あわわわわわ」

「おまえら、これ以上点数下るわよ」

そしてこっちを向かうつでにオレの顔を見ていた茶柱先生の姿がクラスのみんなに静かに頷く。遠くにいる須藤がもうこれ以上油させるな、オレはまだ何もしていない、ただここを座るだけだ。

昼休みが起きた瞬間、爆発のような須藤がこっちをくる。

「綾小路！テッメえ、なにをした？！」

「どうした須藤？オレになにか用か？」

「鈴音になにをしたっていているのよ！」

「安心しな須藤、オレは何もしていないから」

「だったらこの状態はなんだ！説明しろ！」

「悪いな須藤、これからは啓誠たちに用があった」

「逃げるき！？」

「おまえも予定あるよね？」

「うっ、だったら放課後待っていろよ！」

「いいのか？試合、出るじゃなんかか？」

「ううっ、じゃ、その後の後だ！覚えていろよ！」

花火みたいな須藤がムカつくな顔でクラスを残す。

「大変だったな清隆は・・・」

「待っていたか明人？」

「いやいや、あれだけが起こったら謝る必要はないよ。」

「啓誠は？先にいたのか？」

「ああ、波瑠加や愛里も先にいるよ。席がいないと大変しな・・・」

「そっか、行こうか？」

「そうしよ」

廊下を歩くと食堂の方向を向かう。

「あ、あそこだね」

「お遅いぞ明人」

「俺かよっ」

「すまん、時間をかけた」

「嫌だなきよぽん、私はただ文句言うすもりだっただから」

「って、俺はいいのかよ？」

こうやってみんなが座るところがいつもこうしていた。オレの隣に座る愛里と啓誠、そして正面に座る波瑠加と明人。どこかどうか集まりだとしたら、座る時はこうやって出来上がった。

「きよぽんて大変だね。昨日とやら今日とやら」

「昨日？」

「いやあ、こっちの話だよ」

「まあ、清隆の気持ちが少しわかる気がする」

「で、実際はどうなのきよぽん？」

「実際って何だ？」

「堀北さんのことどう思ってる？」

「俺も気になったかな」

「まあ、恋愛は禁止されてないだが、くれぐれもほどほどにしてくれよ」

「うわあ、ゆきむー、素直に気にいていたら」

またか、この質問は何回聞いていただろ？けれどこうやって雑談をするもの友達みたいななことするには悪くない。けれどなんだかただ佐倉の顔だけには真剣に見える。

「あいつはただの隣人だ。それ以上でもそれ以下でもない」

「ほんとうに？」

「ああ、本当だ」

「良かったな愛里」

「あわわ、波瑠加さん！もう！」

「俺はてっきりそう思っていた、な啓誠？」

「そうだな、気にしていないと言ったら嘘になる。堀北のようなハイクラスな人が何故一緒にいる、まるで護衛みたい」

「なんだそりゃ、暁の護衛か？」

「それだよ、それ、きよぽんは堀北にべったりすぎ」

愛里も同調、うなずきしままにつつ。

「そのつもりはないが、どうやらそれが原因だったのようだな」

「まあ、まあ、早く飯を食うか？」

一見に見えたが、阪柳な生徒が発見した。さらに一人で歩くとは、 さてっ、どうする？このチャンス見逃そうかいなか。

「悪い、ちょっとトイレ」

阪柳を追うと、何故か想定外人物があった。

「あれ綾小路くん、どうしたの？」

その想定外人物の姿は櫛田桔梗だ。

「いや、ちょっとトイレな」

「え、トイレそっちですけど」

逃げたいと思うだが、さらに想定外人物が現れた。

「おや、桔梗ちゃんじゃないか。それに綾小路も、珍し組み合わせだな。もしかしてデート？いやあ、やるな綾小路」

「南雲先輩！もう！だめですよ、綾小路くんに失礼だから」

「わるい、悪い。そうだ綾小路、放課後時間あるのか。少し付き合ってもらいたい、ついでに桔梗ちゃんも」

「ああっ、ついでって何よもう！」

「じゃ、またな」

「っていちゃった。なんだかすごいなことにあったな私たち」

本当、大変な一日中だ。

１

放課後、私たちが南雲先輩に呼び出された。用は何だかよくわからなかったが、どうやら綾小路くんが知っているらしい？そもそも何故南雲先輩が綾小路くんをしているのでまだわからない。綾小路くんの友達？いやいや、本人がいているよね『友達が少ない』だって。でも知り合いと言う感じでもないな。

「お待たせたね綾小路くん」

「悪いな櫛田、オレのせいでおまえまでも付き合わせた」

「ううん、私も見たかったんだ」

綾小路くんのそいうところ見たいしね、それに南雲先輩とどういう関係にいたのしりたい。でも役職の時間がもう過ぎてゆく、途中で何かあったかな？

ピーッという音が私の携帯から警告を得た、どうやら誰か私にメールを送ったのようだな。

「あ、南雲先輩から・・・ええと、どうやら生徒会になにかあったらしいよ。お詫びもあとでしてやるからってさ・・・」

「そっか、それは残念だね」

「ね綾小路くん、南雲先輩とどんな知り合いだったの？」

「知り合いというより、オレはただ南雲の目でひかかっただけからな。何故かリレー一戦以来、南雲がオレに居見合ったらしい」

「へえ、おの時綾小路くんってすごかっただもんね」

「それはない、堀北先輩がすごかっただけだ」

「そんなこともないだもん！あの時バトンを渡すのこと、なにかあったって思えた。だけどその瞬間綾小路くんの走る見た時、すごく感動して言葉も何も出られるくらいよ」

「オレはただ走るだけだ、少し足が速いだけで大したことではない」

こうやって綾小路くんがいつも自分のこと侮られる。

「そっか、綾小路くんってそいう人だよね・・・・ね綾小路くん、少し歩けたい？」

『話がある』と言う言葉が、私の口に心まで閉じておこう。でも彼は知って、そして私の歩くペースを共に歩けた。他の人が見られたら恋人同士と見えるらしいかな、けれどここはすれ違うも歩く人もいないから。

「ね綾小路くん、堀北さんになにかあったの？」

「オレは何もしてない、そして何かあったとしてもそれは望まない」

「ほんとに？堀北さんにはどう思っている？」

「またその質問か、言うまでもない。あいつはただの隣人だ。それ以上でもそれ以下でもない」

どうやら、他の人が同じ質問したらいい。

「ねえ、綾小路くん・・・あの船にいた時、私の言葉まだ覚えているの？」

『私と堀北さんどちらかの味方にしないといけないなら、やっぱり堀北さんの味方？』

「さあな」

「やっぱりそうよね」

笑って言いながら、綾小路くんの顔が何も変わっていない。あの時同じ、そしてその答えも。

「ね、綾小路くん、一つ聞いてもいい？」

「なんだ」

「私と堀北さんが勝負した時、綾小路くんが邪魔するでしょ？」

「何故そう思う？」

「感じていうか、あのカラオケ以来ずっと違和感があった。それにあなたと軽井沢さんの関係にもう知ってからしな」

「それは本当だとした、おまえはどうしする？」

携帯を握ってまま、画面を見せかけた。それは龍園のアドレス、こうすれば彼にも動揺するでしょ

「なるほど、脅すか。悪くない手安だが・・・」

「ウザイ！あんたも！堀北も！大嫌い！これであんたにはもう終わりだ！」

私は画面を押す、龍園と呼べる男を呼び出した。

「違いんだ、櫛田。おまえにはその権限を持っていいない」

「はあっ！なにをいっているわけ！？」

「こう言う意味だ、ほら」

綾小路が自分の携帯を投げた、急に投げた故、私は慌てて受け取った。何をするすもりのかと聞かれたら、その携帯は人の声が聞こえた。驚くぐらいなある人物、私はその声見覚えがある。それは龍園翔の声だった

「っ！」

「おや？桔梗じゃねえか、ククク、さて綾小路に何をされたか？」

「龍園！テメエェ！また私を裏切ったな！」

「ククク、違うぜ、俺もおめえも最初から綾小路の手のひらを踊っていただよ」

「はあっ？どういうこと？」

「だから俺は綾小路に負けたんだよ、おまえも、最初ってな」

「ええ？」

何を言っているのか、さっぱりわからない。龍園が綾小路に負けた？そんなありえない話、とっても信じがたい。

「俺はもうクラスのリーダーじゃない、その意味わかるだろう？」

「じ、じゃ、本当は・・・」

「本当は綾小路を勝ちることができないだぜ」

「そんな、ありえない！」

「ククク、一つアドバイスしてやる、もうあいつを関わったほうがいい・・・おまえ本当に消されるぞ」

「もう終わったか櫛田？」

まだ、私にはまだ利用しているものがある。そうだ、今こそあの時を使ったらきっと上手く出来る！残念だがあとでもう一度やり直すさればいい。

「それはない」

「ええ？」

「例えみんなの内緒をばらすつもりであれば・・・こっちは堀北や平田や軽井沢や幸村や須藤みたいな生徒がクラスD全体をコントロールできるように手配した」

「それでも私はやるよ、あんたみた・・・」

パアーっと綾小路が私に壁ドンした、それはとてつもなく。ドキッとした体と情緒も怯えていた。

「オレはこういたはず、あんたにはもうそんな権限にはない」

顔近くほど鼻と鼻が突き当たるまで近づいた、目と目まで見っている私たちに少しずつキスのように。その時私は綾小路に離れてしたい、手を伸ばすくらいの力が綾小路の手をつかまえた、だが私の手は動けなかった、綾小路の力がとてつもなく強かった。そのまま私の手を壁にはまった。

「ううっ！」

「オレのスパイになれ、櫛田」

「はあっ？なぜ私なんか、あんたの頼みに・・・」

「命令だ」

「ぐっ！いやよ！あんたの命令なんかに、絶対に消してやる！」

「なら簡単だ、あんたが消される前に、あんたを消す。それだけだ。」

パアーっと綾小路の右手が私の首を絞殺された痛いほどにもう息が止まった、その時間を与えられずもう一度言いた。

「もう一度言う、オレのスパイになれ」

「うっ、ぐ、ぐっ！」

その目は、本気で私消すもりだった。感情もいないその目が、私余計に恐怖に帯当たれ、人生そのものが無くすことしまった。

「う、うっ、わかった！もう離せて！」

どんどん綾小路の力が消えてゆき、息続けを出来た

「はあっ、あぁ、はあ、容赦しないね・・・はああ、あ、綾小路くんは」

「これぐらい分かってもらうっと困るから」

「それでスパイって・・・どういうこと？」

「そのままの意味さ、おまえにはダブルスパイさせてもらう」

「ダブルスパイ？」

「生徒会長に潜り込んで、そこの情報からこっちに送ること。そしてある程度こっちのプランを捧げること、それだけだ」

「生徒会長って、南雲先輩じゃないか？生徒会に戦争をするつもり？あんた一体何者なの？」

「おまえの創造に任せた」

「もう、いじわる・・・」

「あら、奇遇ね。お邪魔していいのかしら？」

誰かが来ているのかね？ここはあんまり人を来る場所ではないのに、何故か阪柳有栖がここへ向かった。もうウンザリだ、綾小路のこと頭からもう一杯だよ。

「まてっ、どこに行く？」

「もう、いやだよ。頭が一杯で、もう疲れた」

「オレを一人で残したか」

「お邪魔なのかしら？」

「ううん、何でもないよ阪柳さん」

「あら、私のこともう知っていますか」

「みんなしてるよ、Aクラスのリーダーだって」

「そうね、改めて私は１年生Aクラス阪柳有栖、どうかお初目にかかります櫛田桔梗さん」

「うんっ！こちらこそよろしく阪柳さん」

「綾小路くんも先日はありがとうございます」

「オレはおまえにお礼される覚えがないぞ」

こうして普通に喋る綾小路くんがもっとも変でした。

「あの、どうしたのかな？」

「これ、ここを歩き回してとしたら。この子を見つかってね」

手のひらにいるのは、一匹子猫があった。小さくて、頭が丸くて、そして目がでっかくて、可愛いな子猫だった。

「可愛い、どのような種なの？」

「多分ソマリア猫っと思う」

「へえ、ソマリア猫ね。可愛いな・・・」

「まずいな」

「え、ああ、そう言えば私たちの学校て、ペット禁止されたよね。これからこの子どうする？」

「そうね。可愛そうだから拾ったの、けれどペット禁止される以上放棄されることもできない」

「だったらこの猫の場所作ればいい」

「え、何を言っているのか綾小路くん？ペット禁止だよ？」

「そうね、どうやら私たちは同じ考え方をもっていたですね」

「え、どういうこと綾小路くん？」

「ポイントを使ったらこの猫を買うぐらいあるだろう、あるいは誰かにこの猫を食べさせるがいい」

「学校の規制だからポイント使ったら難しいですね。あとはみんなさんに居力をするとしか選択肢ですね・・・」

「いいのかな？先生と生徒会に怒られたかな？」

「大丈夫です、私たちはただ食べさせるだけ。私は生徒会っという人達に興味がないから、そうですよね綾小路くん？」

阪柳さんは綾小路くんに顔を向けた。

「ありがとうございます、これでこの子の処分は決まりました。それではご機嫌よう綾小路くん、櫛田さん」

例をいったながら、彼女が席を外す。カツン、と細い杖を地面に突く。その手にあるのは猫でありながらは全く動けなかった、だたそこに座って主が見つけたっという感想。

「行っちゃったね・・・ね綾小路くん、南雲先輩に勝てるの？」

「さあな、やっているだけ立ってみるのさ」

「そっか」

私は綾小路くんの体に飛び跳ねる、キューと彼の胸に抱くと心臓の音が聞こえるのように。私はこう言った。

「私に何かあったら責任取ってね・・・」

カシャっと言うカメラのシャッターが私たちに落ちた。私と綾小路くんの抱きしめる写真を撮った。

「さてと、これは保険ね・・・もし破ったらこの写真にみんなに渡すからね」

こうして、綾小路くんのスパイになれた。 

* * *

Okay Kushida part has been completed, next one I want to write Sakura and Hasebe part.

Because of the plot Horikita part will be divided into two part, the last one I will post it when all of them already completed.

It was fun to write this Kushida part, someday I want to write for her again.

Let me explain, the move that Kiyotaka use on Kushida is called Ibuki Favorite. You can grab it on a person neck and slam it down to the ground or strangle it to death. Ibuki already know this move and she loved it.

When Kushida pissed off imagine Kushida looks at you like she was looking at walking garbage. Something inside you might be awoken if you do that.

Translating Kiyotaka monologue into english was surely pretty hard, there is many things to leave behind for make sure the important point has a meaning on it. For example, you can feel Kiyotaka pressure, when Kiyotaka talk to someone he usually use name or 'omae' phrase. But when he was talking to someone he thinks have ill intention on him he use 'anta'. Yeah, there is many things I can't include that on English, so I was rather troubled. I respect TL anon who able to do that and with much higher speed than me, compared to me I was just a pebble on the side of the road.

For those who wanted to know, Akatsuki no Goei is a vn that written by Kinugasa who also the author of youjitsu (Classroom of the Elite). There was many youjitsu similar reference like characteristic or even a protokei. The vn itself still in Japanese, but for those who can read Japanese I suggest you to play it, or for those who can't, use something like text hooker or whatever your need. You may be enjoyed a bit, I didn't say you will be like it or you will lose if not play it. Every man has its own tastes and personalities. For me written by Kinugasa were good enough. I have been in slump for a while back then, but after reading youjitsu (I got hooked when reading vol 5 and 6) I feel wanted to write once again, so I'm now trying to copy his writing style even though there is nowhere I can reach it and also leading me to write this fanfic (it was fun).

By the way, my favorite vn now is Ao no Kanata four rhythm, especially their piano album was masterpiece. I liked how they are able to play with so much emotion on it.


	4. Flower in The Both Hand

Flower in The Both Hand

'When something happen to me, will you take the responsibility?' soon as she said that, a hot like a needle pierced through my heart with her humanly body temperature. That was different from the time I hold Karuizawa. It was not cruel cold sensation, but it was the heat of living being called human directly transmitted into my skin.

"Well then, this is my assurance okay… if you broke your promises I will spread this picture to everyone"

She surely does that probably if I have trying to betray her, and when that time comes I will… no, let's not think about that now.

"What a woman"

I held up my phone and mailing a certain person.

"Let's go back home then"

Because there were not many people at the back side of gymnasium, it sure look unnatural if someone come from here.

At the way back to dorm I have sighted Karuizawa with other girls. From their look, it seems they have come from Keyaki Mall. Although I want to see from the distance, apparently Karuizawa also noticed on my presents.

Her eyes telling me she wanted to say something for me, but she turns her head instead and continue talking to the other girls.

I could not think nothing happened to her, and the possibility of her being unable to bring information to me.

For now, I want return to my room. Today were surely troubled things, also I haven't received Horikita Brother reply yet.

When I open the door, there was unknown shoe lying off and somewhat my room light has turned on.

Was it Ike? Or Yamauchi? Sudou? No, this shoe size was not men. Was it…

"Fuuuh… ah"

Someone who have relieved face comes out from my bathroom, I could sense the hot temperature that emitting and the smell of my shampoo that I used every day from the hair.

From the glimpse of her gesture, it seems the one who come to my room is Kushida. While she is getting flustered knowing my sudden appearance, she didn't try to cover her body at all, of course she was wearing a bath towel, a white plain one. The towel was covering her chest to her thigh closely, I couldn't help to gaze at her blankly. Somehow, I will be distracted if I look at her too much, thus leaving this place has become top priority now.

"Sorry, I got the wrong room…"  
When I try to leave, she grabs my hand, I couldn't see her expression and I can't facing back either.

"No, you are not wrong Ayanokouji-kun, this is your room."

I thought so, I never forget where my room is and never come to another person's room by mistake. Certainly, the towel she wears resemble the one I took bath every day, but I didn't know my shampoo smell this much. How to put it, I didn't know the difference when a woman uses a shampoo will be smell this good.

"What do you want to do Kushida?"

"Umm, could you let me wear my cloth first?"

"I prefer you do that"

"Then wait for me okay? …and do not peek too"

"I would not do that"

"Ehehe, if you do I'll surely hit you and scream right away"

Said her with blinking her eyes and smiling innocently.

She shut the bathroom door gently and trying to undress her towel, unfortunately I still could see her silhouette form behind glassed door. Knowing Kushida, she might be doing this on purpose so waiting here might be worse if she found out about it.

For now, I will procced what I need to do first. Ignoring the unexpected Kushida existence, I draw up my phone and entering the 11-digit I know in private mode. Within three ringing the person answered my call.

"It was me DIO!"

"It's me, you don't need to speak. I want to ask you while you can answer it with coughing once for YES, twice for NO, or coughing three times if you don't know the answer"

"…cough"

Good, she does understand what I mean and what kind of situation she got in. While waiting for my question I could hear Karuizawa breathing directly on my phone.

"Are you guys planning something?"

"…cough"

"Did that plan involving about me?"

"…cough"

"Do you know the reason why they do that?"

"…cough"

"Can you tell me why they do that?"

"…cough, cough"

"Are you now under surveillance?"

"…cough"

"Are you okay?"

"Cough, cough, cough, cough, cough!"

"Wait, I didn't take it. Could you repeat it?"

"…cough, cough, cough"

"Okay I will contact you later"

"…ah"

Beep, sound of ended call echoing through the silent air, it seems she wanted to tell me something but now I rather avoid calling her again because Kushida was here and might come here anytime now.

"Was it from Karuizawa-san?"

'…so, you did hear it"

"Yeah kind of, if you want I can answer your question"

"You will?"

"Nooope, I don't want to"

"I see then, at least tell me why you are here"

"So, you wanted to ask that huh? …well you see, if I was gone to my room on that condition I might broke my furniture or my belonging. And also, your place doesn't seem too many object or anything, so it might be a good idea"

I see, I have seen her placing her stress on the stair way back then. And around her room will noticing what happened to her.

"Wait, are you saying my room will be fine if you do that? And I don't know the reason why you are taking a bath here"

"Thehehe, I don't sure my self too."

"What will you do if someone know about this?"

"Ehehe, I said you will take the responsibilities, right?"

"Why would I…"

"And also, Ayanokouji-kun might be interested on my body too…"

"What?"

"Well joking aside, I wanted to know about your request"

So it was a joke, I'm not sure but she surely glaring at me, I thought she was serious back when she said that. And now she was walking normally to my bed along with barge herself lies down like her own bed.

"It's an order thought, not a request"

"Yeah, yeah, what do you want me to do?"

"…for now, I want you to watch over Horikita"

"Former president Horikita?"

"No, the younger one"

"Horikita-san? You know right I hate her?"

"Yeah I know"

"Then why I must be cooperating and help her?"

"I didn't say you must help her. What I mean is to observe her behavior thoroughly"

"Huh, wait you… I mean Horikita-san is your ally isn't it?"

"Didn't I already say this to you? She's just a neighbor nothing less and more than that"

"Wait then why did you interrupting my plan then?"

"That because losing Horikita will make us difficult to reach Class A"

"And then you are siding with me, are you didn't trust Horikita-san anymore?"

"From the start I never trust anyone to begin with"

"I take it, you did the same way to Karuizawa-san too right?"

"I'll ask you back, what kind of reason you would say that?"

"Somehow from her glance toward to you, kind of different from the others"

"Well your observing skill surprise me"

"So, I was right then"

"I didn't say you are right"

"Then why you are relying me about this matter?"

'Because you are useful on your own way' I wanted to say that but, for now I close it deep within my mind

"Who knows"

I could see her pouting face over glimmered lamp, she was trying to stand up from my bed, fixing her hair also her rumpled cloth. From my position I could easily see her panties, or rather she was purposely letting it to be seen. I walk away to the door reminding her to go back to her own room.

"I prefer you don't come here again next time"

"That's impossible, I will come here again sometimes… or are you dislike me barge into your room?"

"Well for now, I could say Kushida is a bitch who will barge, take a bath, and luring into men's room boldly"

Immediately afterwards, a violent low kick targeting my heel hit off. In order to not lose balance, I was reclining on the hallway walls.

"What are you doing, that was hurt"

"Because you said something stupid again!"

Now you mention it, I remember we have similar conversation like this before.

"Well, at least I can continue my experiment"

"Experiment?"

"It's-a-secret"

While holding her mouth with her hand, she was cheerfully smiled then open the door and went left.

Afterward, I got an email from my phone, when I check the content it was from Horikita Brother. He said want to meet me in the late night like before.

Did he mean that time when Kushida and Horikita want a third person to judge their contest?

Indeed, that was a good spot, no one will freely be passing on that time and he just could ignore me and walk away when someone come too.

I will prepare myself until the time comes then.

1

Tomorrow, what should I do? Awawawa, just thinking about it make my heart throbbing so fast.

I was lying down on my bed while covering my eyes with my right hand and placing my left hand to my chest sensing the pulse of the heart.

"Fuuuu…"

"Uuu…"

Knowing lying down does make me eased, I look at myself in the mirror. Trying to wake up and placed my both hand to my hair.

"Will this be good? Does he think it a bit childish?"

When I am attempting my hair like a twin tail, it does look good, but I don't know how Kiyotaka-kun feeling about this hair style. Straight might be nice too, pony tail somewhat like a mature person, twin tail might be childish but the cutest hair style I have.

'You are cute Airi'

"Mnn!?"

Awawawawa, what I am doing? Imagining about Kiyotaka-kun make my heart goes races again. Even though tomorrow I will be with Haruka and everyone, somewhat playing with Kiyotaka-kun can also called d-d-dates?

No way, no way. But, I hope someday we can play together just two of us. Eating crepe, watching movies, playing in the park just two of us together.

"Me and Kiyotaka-kun holding hand together, and then we kiss…"

Thump!

Awawawawa, me and Kiyotaka-kun kisses? That's, that's, that's

"Puyyaaa…"

Letting the wildest imagination, I Airi Sakura fall asleep deeply.

2

Today were peaceful days, from the morning at homeroom until school has ended nothing happened at all. How long wasn't it I feel this way, being unable to relax while spending my school days in tranquil state were the most time I look forward. Unfortunately, after this I have an appointment with everyone, today we promise to go Keyaki Mall while Hasebe want to windows shopping. Well, because of the book I lend from C Class student, Shiina was it? I'm beginning want to read other series other than she lend to me. So, I have told Hasebe I want to buy some book, instead of going alone she wanted to tag along too with Sakura.

I look at the time on my phone, we promised to regroup before entering the mall. When I look back at the scenery I could see Hasebe and Sakura walking on my direction.

"Sorry did you wait?"

"No, you are on time"

"That's not what I wanted to hear Kiyopon, well I didn't brother it thought"

"Where is Akito and Keisei?"

"Aah, didn't they say they couldn't come in the group chat?"

"Now that you mention it, I didn't check it"

"Awawa, then it will be just us then"

"That's right Airi, it will be two of us with Kiyopon"

"Two of us with Kiyotaka-kun? Is that a d-date?"

"No, it will be a date party!"

"Date, date, date…"

"Hiyah, sorry about it Kiyopon. It seems will be three of us this time"

"I'm fine with it"

"Is that so, well why don't we start with windows shopping first?"

"Will be fine if I tag alone?"

"No, you must come with us Kiyopon!"

"If you say so…"

While dragging Sakura on the way, we start walking on the mall entrance.

"Cut it off Airi, listen we shouldn't let go this chance"

"Eh?"

"Today will be three of us, and we must make sure to this chance for our bargain"

"Sorry Haruka, I couldn't help to hear it. Was it really necessary for me to come too?"

"Yeah! We can't do it if you are not with us Kiyopon!"

With that, Hasebe closely come to Sakura faces and from her lips it seems she said something to her.

"Okay, let's go Airi, Kiyopon too"

Once again, she was dragging Sakura and bringing into my left side, I could see troubled Sakura emotion while Hasebe begin to turn on my right side.

"Come on here we go Kiyopon!"

"Um, can explain what happen here?"

"Oh, that's not good Kiyopon. Even it was us, you must escort a lady properly okay?"

"Escort?"

"At time like this you must give your arm so we can grab on it"

"And why I mus-"

"Don't ask for the detail. Just do it O-ka-y?"

"Y-yeah"

For some reason, I didn't want to ask further, and even if I ask about it she will answer it in same way I think.

When three of us walk together like this, I could smell either their hair shampoo. For Sakura I could smell the freshness of fruit scent, was is it? An apple? Or it was peach? Anyway, she has been griping my elbow tightly, while she was one step left behind. The uneasiness between her face color and emotion were different like heaven and earth, she must be endured other people watching us and hide her embarrassment.

While Hasebe has unique kind of smell on her, is this a perfume? It was not too strong, but rather kind of gentle scent. Alluring like a mature woman would rather use, it would suit her perfectly if she was wearing her casual cloth rather than school uniform. I could not look at her face because of she was walking flawlessly on my walking pace, but I can hear her humming sound.

Is this what they call walking on flowers in the both hand? Now that you mention it, I never expecting to turn this way. However, from other side perspective might be unforgivable for someone like me walking on like this. Since we enter the mall I could see glaring face aiming at me like a full of hatred.

"This way Kiyopon"

"Huh? Isn't this women selection?"

"It's fine! Usually men aren't allowed to come here, but if they were with female like us it will be fine"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, that's why we must go together like this"

Even thought she said that, I couldn't help to aimlessly focus at anything. Before us is a corridor full of undergarment, more like a garden of flowerbeds. For a teenage guy like me, it was rather difficult to control my curiosity. What would a normal high school boy do in the situation like this?

"Huh? That was cute one"

Suddenly Hasebe began to stop walking and pulling my arm like a brake.

"Look at this Airi, was it cute right?"

Sakura on the other side also began to look at the undergarment. She was nodding while her eyes sparkling like glittering stone, it seems she like it too.

"What do you think Kiyopon, isn't this cute?"

"Well, I will be troubled if you ask me that"

"Ah, sorry. I didn't mean to tease you yet. I just curiously wanted to know about men point of view"

"Is this place you wanted to come? I'm sorry but I can't come inside with you two"

"No, this not the place we are looking for. You see, beyond this point there will be a store that even a boy can come too"

"Okay, just show me the way then"

"Right~ let's go Airi"

"Yeah!"

Is this what they call girls windows shopping? Certainly, they will happy even just to look at it. For me I couldn't understand why, I mean they will be happier if they buy that right?

"Ah this way~"

From the sign there was a huge automatic door with 'Boutique' signboard on it.

"Here we go! Let's go to recommended section first"

"Wait, are you sure boys like me can go inside?"

"Yeah, this place is huge and even have men wear too you know. So, it was fine or more like please come with us"

She was pulling my arm knowing I would not walk and rather stand beside. Three sections from the entrance, there was a sign with 'Recommended' text on it. Hasebe began to release my arm and start searching between displayed cloth like a treasure hunter. Meanwhile Sakura just looking far away beside me, knowing Sakura she might wanted to look and chose too.

"Look at this Airi, this would be good if we combine it like this?"

"Y-yeah. I think so"

"What are you doing, you come here too. Together we find the good one"

"B-but…"

"I think you can come with Haruka, I will stand by here until you two are done"

"Y-yes"

Not long after that, those two come back and bringing some cloth.

"Come on here Kiyopon"

"Do you want to buy that?"

"Ah, no, we want to try it first. So, tell me what your thought okay?"

"I-I-I can't do it after all Haruka-chan"

"Look Airi, if we let this chance loose there might be not any another chance like this. So, just give up and do it okay?"

"U-uun"

"Okay, I help you too. Sorry Kiyopon, can you wait us to get changed?"

"Sure, I was doing nothing anyway"

"Okay then, please look forward it"

Approximately 5 minutes after that, the curtain that Hasebe and Sakura was there changing their cloth began to be opened.

There was a girl with long straight hair with a small ribbon straw hat on it. She was wearing white one-piece dress with a sparkling stone and blue ribbon on it, while she was grabbing the long skirt it would be rather good if she was using her both hand and start bend her knees while bowing her head. Beside her it was Hasebe who had stratified look on her face.

"How was it Kiyopon?"

"Well, I can only say it suit her"

"Hauuuu…"

"Okay next!"

With that she closes the curtain again.

"Just how many you want to buy anyway?"

Not long after that, the curtain showing it true sight again.

"How was it Kiyopon!?"

Unlike before, the one who appeared before me is a high heeled woman with slightly tight skirt. Within the black and grey top wear, she was appealing perfectly match with the tied pony tail and curled at the end. At first, I thought somewhat looked like Chabashira-sensei, but knowing that was not in the case it seems Hasebe really thought anything with this combination.

"It was fine. It looks good on you"

"Haauuuu!"

"Okay, next will be the extreme one. Let's go to fine some swim suit"

"H-H-Haruka-chan I-I can't do that!"

"What are you saying at time like this, from the beginning we are going in one go right?"

"No way! Impossible! I can't do it on swim suit"

"It will be fine, here only me and Kiyopon will see it"

"No you can't! Rather than me, I wanted to dress on you too"

"Me? Oh, that not good. I can't do it after all"

"I know what you feel Haruka-chan. Even so I think Kiyotaka-kun will never look at you that way because he never looks at me that way too"

"But… okay, you won Airi. Let's go find some other cloth"

"Yeah! Sorry Kiyotaka-kun, can't you wait a little longer?"

"No problem"

"Please look forward on Haruka-chan too"

With that she leaves me behind and approaching Hasebe who troubled choosing from the display.

"I guess I have no other choice huh?"

"Huh?"

Hasebe head has been poked out from the wall of curtain she enters earlier.

"How was this?"

She began to lift the curtain until her whole body come out. With the big smile on her face I could tell she was doing her best to pick up the cloth she wants to try. She was wearing a long vertical striped sweater with light blue jeans. Unlike Sakura, Hasebe has choose the most classy and simple to wear. The sweater itself didn't feel too hot, or rather she was seeming refreshed to wear it.

"I think it's good"

"Is that so? Then how about this"

She hurried close the curtain back, and not long after that the curtain opened again. This time she was wearing a tailored suit and a thigh skirt, the button around her chest was not fastened and showing her bare chest. Somewhat I could feel she want to imitate someone I know.

"This… kind of too thigh, I can't close… the chest button"

"Well, that was fast"

"Awawawa, you are too bold Haruka-chan"

"How about it, was it suits me well?"

"It's look good on you however, I don't know who you are wanted to imitate. Rather than imitating someone, I think is the best for you to choose something you comfortable with"

"Wow… kind of surprising you able to talk like that"

"What do you think of me in the first place"

"I see, Kiyopon is sure Kiyopon huh?"

After that she changes back to the school uniform and now grabbing my arm.

"Okay now, Kiyopon turn!"

"Huh?"

"Let's go come here Kiyopon!"

"Wait, what do you mean by that?"

"I said it's your turn to dress up"

"Huh? It's impossible for me to wear woman cloth"

"Didn't I say before? This store also has a male wear too. Come on, it's not fair if only us, right?"

"I don't have any fashion sense at all"

"Don't worry we will pick up the cool one for you"

When I looked at Sakura, she was nodding intensely while clenching her both hand in front of her chest. It was rather difficult to refuse, also if I want to run away I will go back to that flowerbeds again and it was impossible for me to overcome that without these two smiling girls.

"Okay, let's go searching for the casual one first"

"I think shirt will be good…"

Given the time when we start going out, it seems one hour has already passed. Hasebe and Sakura still looking up for the cloth they want to try, although a little bit tiring somewhat I get the rough idea when a male got dragged on woman shopping battlefield.

"Are you ready Kiyopon?"

"Shirt huh? Then, let's try this… also this"

She pointed at me with a long sleeve striped denim shirt and black Uniqlo pants.

"Please get changes with this first"

I try to abide her instruction but there is no difference on what I wear every day.

"Oh you're done? Don't move okay? I will put this on you"

On her hand there is a long neckerchief with the same stripped pattern. I could feel her chest hitting on body, she was too focused knowing our position was rather too close at this point.

"With this… then lessen up the collar. Done!"

"Wooaa…"

When I looked at myself in the mirror, I was surprised. I never shown any interest on fashion before, to be precise every garment I wear look same in the end. So, I was only utilizing the attire when it comes to cold or hot, easy to wear and cheap.

"Heh, I knew it. Kiyopon, you usually don't show too much emotion, right? But with this everyone will look at you like a mysterious cool boy!"

"Yeah! You look really good Kiyotaka-kun!"

"Well, I'm surprised at myself. Wait, why did you take picture of myself Airi?"

"Ah, I'm not allowed to?"

She was looking at me helplessly like a puppy who have lost its toy.

"Just give up Kiyopon, here we go to the next one!"

Now she is bringing some of suit set and glasses on the other hand. Somehow looking at myself with a suit kinda remind me of that 'man'

"Ohhh, you look like a gentleman now Kiyopon. As I expected my choice"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!"

I'm sorry about the excitement but, I do feel uneasy when wearing this. First, it reminds me of that man, and second the price was too high for me to afford.

"Sorry but, I can't buy any of this"

"Oh, don't worry. Its not like we will buy anything today"

"Huh? I thought you want to buy something"

"That's not good Kiyopon, don't assume when a woman wants to try something they will buy it after that"

"You won't?"

"At least if that was me thought"

"Won't you will be happy if you buy it though?"

"Hehehe, then it will be men's job to able do that"

Then she run off to the Sakura side while humming. Not long after that we began to leave the store and walk around on the Keyaki Mall again.

"U-um!"

Sakura who slowly walked behind pulling my back sleeve. She seems she wanted to say something.

"I-I want to pick up some flower"

"Sorry Airi, I wanted to come along too. But I think, I want to rest on that bench for a while now"

"No, I'm fine Haruka-chan. Please wait for me"

Beyond the corner of my sight there was a small stall that selling a milk shake, now you mention it didn't Hasebe said she wanted to try that yesterday. And now she looked pretty tired too…

"Sorry I want to buy something over there"

"Oh, are you wanna leaving me alone too?"

"Just wait a moment"

I hurried went to the small stall and ordered 3 cups. Knowing Hasebe, I think she want the sweetest one. After I brought 2 cups with sweetest but different flavor, and the normal one for Sakura I hurried back to the bench where Hasebe rest.

"Here"

"Woah, I thought you are leaving me away. But thanks Kiyopon, you are pretty nice sometime"

"I'm just being considerate, that's all"

"That what I mean being kind… whoa, this! Supeer delicious! The sweetness also perfect, huh? isn't this what I wanted to drink at the lunch break yesterday?"

"Well I just remember it"

"Huh? That was different flavor, right? Can I have a sip?"

"Uh, sure if you are fine with it"

"Mmmm!? This is… delicious too! Nice Kiyopon! With this I'm able to taste two separate flavors, oh yeah thanks Kiyopon, here I return it to you. Man, I didn't know you are also love something like this. You are really know your stuff"

"Well, I guess it was not too bad at all"

"Huh? No way… the ideal man that I have been searching was this close after all…"

"Mnn? Is there something in my face Haruka?"

"Haruka? Eh? Eeeeeeh… no, no, no, no way, it can't be"

She looked back while grabbing her head in the both hand, I only hear her troubled voice, but her ears begin to change its color into red.

"No, no, no, I can't betray Airi at this state. B-but even so, this is… no, that won't do after all. Aaah, come on ME!"

"Haruka? What's wrong?"

"Eeeek! Ah, no, it was nothing Kiyota- hummpgh! Kiyopon"

"Is that so? If you are tired, you can go back earlier with Airi. I can go alone finding the book I want to read"

"NO! I'm fine, really. I was just… that's it! I just a little sleepy that's all"

"U-uh, okay then"

It was nothing like that, have I been offended her? Did I say something wrong to her? I don't know but well, it can't be helped if the person itself say so.

"I'm back! Huh? Did something happen Haruka-chan?"

"W-well comeback Airi. It was nothing, nothing at all"

"Ah right, here take it Airi"

The last cup that haven't been touched by anyone, I bring the cup into Sakura line of sight.

"Hueh? Uh, is this for me? Uwaa, thank you very much Kiyotaka-kun!"

With that she takes a seat beside Hasebe and start drinking.

"Uuu, its so sour. But it was delicious, thank you Kiyotaka-kun for the drink"

"Nah, don't mind me"

"Whats wrong Haruka-chan?"

"Eh? Ah, nothing! Nothing at all!"

"Ki-Kiyotaka-kun, did something happen between you two?"

"Even if you say so, I don't know at all"

"Okay! Everyone, let's go then to the book store"

Like a hurried lady, Hasebe run to the book store direction.

"Haruka-chan…"

Sakura didn't say anything but, it seems she was also worried with Hasebe too.

In the book store, there was an unexpected person. The reason why I wanted to find some book, the person who lend me her personal book for me to read. It was first year C Class Shiina Hiyori.

"Good evening Ayanokouji-kun, truly coincidence to meet you here"

"Ah, uh was it Shiina right?"

"Indeed, I'm glad you are remembering my name. Did you want to find a book here?"

"Yeah, I'd to read some other genres too. Oh right, the book I lend on you, I will return it"

"Oh my, it was fine. I was rather happy if you really enjoyed that, then how about it I will give to you another one that I recommended to read"

"No, I could not go with that such trouble"

"Please don't mind me, sometimes I wanted to share the book I read with anyone who have the same hobby as mine. But unfortunately, I'm not capable to do that within my own class"

"Okay, if you say so"

"Is that true? Thank you very much!"

"Wait a minute Kiyopon"

"What is it Haruka?"

"Eh? Nnnn, that girl was C Class right? Did you already be friend with her?"

"No, when I come to library she was giving me a book"

"Hmmm, in the library huh… what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything, she just given me a book"

"Hm, then will you meet with her again?"

"It seems so"

"Huh? What I am thinking… no, what if they planed something, they are C Class right?"

"I think is different this time"

"Huuh? Was it Shiina-san right? It seems you two in good relations"

"That's not right. She is just a neighbor class"

"Then! What are you think about m… its nothing. Sorry I'm feeling sick right now"

With that she returns back while bowed down. I could feel something different on her, so I look for Sakura and tell her what happened including this time.

"Please take care Haruka"

"Yes…"

And with that I look from the far away the shadows of two woman. Aside of it, my mouth now has become a taste of bittersweet.

* * *

両手に花

『私に何かあったら責任取ってね・・・』と言う言葉が心に響く、そして暑いな感覚が胸に刺す。とっても人間らしいな体温、それが軽井沢の時とは違う。今回は残酷な寒さではなく、暑さあってからこそ人間という生き物が肌に伝わる。並びに櫛田の心臓の鼓動にもこうしてお互いに聞こえるのだろう。

カシャっと言うカメラのシャッターがオレの後ろからに捉えた。誰か来たと思うえば、どうやら櫛田の携帯からのようだな。

「さてと、これは保険ね・・・もし破ったらこの写真にみんなに渡すからね」

櫛田がそう言った、もしオレは櫛田に関して裏切るな真似をしたら。彼女はやれるだろう、今回は。けれど今あんまり考えない方がいいか・・・

「油断できないやつだな」

オレは携帯抜き、ある人物にメールをした。

「戻ろうか・・・」

体育館の裏ではあんまり人が来ない故に、人が来る事情があったとしても不自然のように見える。

寮に戻った以前軽井沢を目撃した、他に女子生徒と共に歩き出す。見たところに、ケヤキモールの後から来たのようだな。遠分から見る予定だったけれど、どうやら軽井沢はオレの気配を築きこっちにチラッと目が合わせた。

言いたそうことがあるみたいな目に、軽井沢は顔を振り向けて他の女子に喋り続けた。

何かあったしか思えない、軽井沢も関わったとしてこっちで情報を回ることできない。これ以上情報を集めることできないであれば、すこし手配が必要だな。

とりあえず、部屋に戻りたい。さすがに今日はもう疲れた、朝から、いや・・・昨日からか。それに堀北兄の返事もまだ来ないしな。

カッチという部屋の扉を開ける時、すでに別の靴がいるみたい、それに何故か部屋も明るくなった。誰かいるみたい、オレ以外ここを入ることができるであれば合鍵を持つ人物しかいない。

池か？それとも山内？須藤？いや、このサイズは男のサイズではない。もしや・・・

「ふうう・・・あっ」

ほっとした顔でオレのお風呂から来たやついる、空気にいた暖かい風がオレの皮膚に飛び込んだそしてこの匂いも普段オレが毎日使ったシャンプーの香りに何故か鼻がざわざわする。

一見に見えたら、どうらやオレの部屋に乗り込んだいたのは櫛田だった、オレを見ていいながら少し照れている、だけど自分の体に被せたまねをしない、ただ白いタオル使っていた。そのタオルが胸から太股までカバーした、体のラインを見せつけ全卵とは違う・・・いや、これ以上を見ると危険な方法につづくかもしれない。

「すまん、部屋違いだ」

ドアーを開ける瞬間、櫛田がオレの手を掴む。顔の表情も見ることができない故、向けないといかないかならな。

「ううん、綾小路くんの勘違いではないよ、ここは綾小路くんの部屋だもの」

やっぱりそう思う、自分の部屋に忘れると人の部屋に間違って入ることもありえない。何より櫛田が使ったタオルも見た覚えがある、けれど女の子をシャンプー使った時はこんなにいい匂いとはな、知らなかっただ。

「何をしに来た」

「あの、とりあえず、着替える間に待ってね」

「ああ、そのほうは助かる」

「じゃ、ちょっと待ってね・・・それから除きもしないね」

「そんなことをしない」

「えへへ、もしばれたらぶん殴ると大声出すよ」

と言った櫛田が満点な笑顔でとドアーをゆっくり閉ざす。

幸い、櫛田の影絵がグラスについている扉はまだ写っている。タオルを脱ぐと全卵のままに下着を探し始める。まあ、櫛田のことだ、これもわざとしただろ。このままここで待っているわけもいかない、

とりあえず、ここから去るべきだ。今はやるべき事があったからだ、櫛田のことを無視して、自分の携帯を引き出すと電話アイコンを押して、キーバッドを呼ぴ出す。そして１１桁の番号を手勤で打ち込む。3回の鳴動の中でつながった。

「オレだ、喋る必要はない。これからは質問する、返事は１回咳を出せばYES、２回咳を出したらNO、もし答えがわからないなら３回」

「・・・・・・・・・こほんっ」

どうやらオレの指示に分かってくれたのよだな。質問を待っている間、軽井沢がオレの電話で直接呼吸するのを聞くことができた。

「女子たちがなにか企んでいるのか？」

「・・・・・こほんっ」

「それはオレを関わっているのか？」

「・・・・・こほんっ」

「原因がわかるのか？」

「・・・こほんっ」

「その理由をオレに聞かせてできるのか？」

「・・・こほんっ、こほんっ」

「今は現在監視中のか？」

「・・・・・・・・こほんっ」

「大丈夫？」

「こほんっ、こほんっ、こほんっ、こほんっ、こほんっ！」

「まて、検討つかなかった。もう一度聞く」

「・・・・・・・・・・・こほんっ、こほんっ、こほんっ」

「じゃ、あとで連絡する」

「・・・・・あ」

ビープと静かな空気を通した音、なにかオレに教えたかったのようだが、今回は櫛田の件でやめておく。

「今のは軽井沢さん？」

「・・・聞いていたのか」

「まあね、私です良ければその質問を答えるかもしれないよ」

「ほんとか？」

「いやーだねえ、教えない」

「そっか、せめてここにいた理由を知りたいだが」

「そう来たか？・・・・・あのね、もしあの状態で帰ったら絶対に部屋が散らかっていたのよ。それに綾小路くんの部屋は綺麗いというか物がいないだからね」

なるほど、前に見ていたあの時か。それで部屋に戻るとストレスが溜まったままあの階段に同じようにするのか。

「待って、オレの部屋に平気で散らかっているとして、何故お風呂するのだ？」

「てへへへ、何故かな」

「誰かに見られたらどうする？」

「えへへ、綾小路くんが責任取っているでしょ？」

「なんでオレが・・・・」

「それにもし綾小路くんが私の体を興味があったら・・・」

「はあっ？」

「冗談をほっといて、要求のこと詳しく聞かせたいってね」

冗談だったか、オレは確信していないが、櫛田の目は確かに笑っていない。そして、今、櫛田は自分自身のベッドのように横たわっていた。

「要求じゃなくて、命令だけどな」

「ふうう、ああ、そうっそう、私に何をしたいわけ？」

「今のところが堀北を観察欲しい」

「元生徒会長堀北さん？」

「いや、妹のほう」

「堀北さん？ 綾小路くん知っているでしょう彼女を嫌いだって」

「ああ、知っている」

「じゃ、なぜ堀北さんに助けるなど？」

「助けると言っていないぞ。普段の挙動を観察するだけだ」

「ええ、ちょっと・・・・・だって堀北さんが綾小路くんの味方でしょ？」

「何度も言うが、あいつはただの隣人だ。それ以上でもそれ以下でもない」

「では何故私を邪魔するわけ？」

「それは、もし堀北がいないであればAクラスに上がるとは難しいから」

「じゃ、今回は堀北さんにもう信用できないわけ？」

「最初からオレは誰でも信用していない」

「ああ、そっか、軽井沢さんもこの手で捕まえたわけね」

「何故そう思う？」

「綾小路くんを見る目を他にはちょっと違う」

「素晴らしい観察力だな」

「当たりっといたところね」

「正解っと言っていない」

「それなら何故私が必要なの？」

『おまえがおまえやりに役立てるから』と言いたいだが今のところは頭の中で閉じておこう

「さあな」

膨れそうな顔でオレに向いた、それとベッドから立ち上がって櫛田が髪をぬいぐるみの布で固定しようとしていた。ここからは櫛田の下着に完全にまる見える、または彼女は意図的にそれを見せるようにしていた。オレは自分の部屋に戻ってくることを思い出させるドアに歩いて行く。

「あんまりここを来てもらうと助かるだが」

「それは無理、時々ここに遊びに来てから・・・・それとも私をここに残るが嫌？」

「まあ、とりあえず、櫛田は男の部屋に平気で飛び込むをさせるビッチ認定ってことでよろしいよね？」

その直後、ヒールを狙った暴力的なローキックが打たれた。バランスを失わないために、オレは廊下の壁にリクライニングしていた。

「いったいな」

「またバカなこと言うからでしょ！」

言われてみれば確かにこの前もこうだったな。

「せめて実験をを続けるところだけか・・・」

「実験？」

「内・緒・だ・よ」

櫛田が人差し指で口を握っている間、彼女は陽気に微笑んでドアを開けて出て行った。

その後、携帯に光信号が見えたので、どうやらメールを受けただな。内容を確認すると、それは堀北兄からのものでした。 彼は深夜に私と会いたいと言った。

ああ、あの場所か。前に堀北と櫛田が会った時か。

確かに誰でも邪魔する奴もいないだろう。もし人が来る堀北兄はオレを無視して通り過ごしたこともできる。

こっちも準備しておこう。

１

明日どうしよう？あわわわ、考えるだけで胸がドキドキする。

「ふううう・・・・」

ベッドに横たわっていた間私は右手で私の目を覆っている、左手を心臓の脈を感知する私の胸に置く。

「うううううぅ・・・・」

横たわっていることできないの知っていると私は鏡に自分を見る目を覚まそうとしていて、私の両手を私の髪に置いた

「これでいいかな？子供ぽっく見えるかな？」

ツインテールみたいな髪型が確かに可愛いなでも、清隆くんがどう思うかなわからない。ストレートもよく悪くない、ポニーテールも大人に見えるかも、でも一番可愛いのはツインテール。

『可愛いよ愛里』

「んん！？」

あわわわ、なにを考えた私？清隆くんを考えたまたドキドキした。それに明日は波瑠加さんとみんなにいるだもん、でも清隆くんと一緒ならデ、デ、デートかな？

むり、無理。けれど、もしその日がきったら。クレープや、映画や、公園で遊ぶ二人で。

「そして清隆くんと手を繋いで、キスして・・・・・」

ドキッとした感覚が胸に刺さる。

あわわわ、私と清隆くんがキスを？それは、それは・・・・

「ぷにゃああぁ・・・・・」

野生の想像力を放つと、私愛里佐倉は深く眠る

2

今日は平和な日であった、午前中から学校が終わってからまで何も起こっていない。どれぐらいだろうこの感じを忘れるなんて、オレはただ静かな学校暮らし遅れたいだけだ。と言いながらこの後はみんなに用事があった、長谷部がケヤキモールをみんなに行きたいという。まあ、オレも本屋に新しジャンルを読みたい。椎名だっけ？Cクラスの女子生徒のおかげで他の本を探し始めた。一応、一人で行くんだが長谷部も行きたいらしい佐倉と共に。

前にはここで待ち合わせけれど、携帯を除きと少し時間がある。けれど、景色を遠く見たとき長谷部と佐倉が見えた。

「ごめん、待った？」

「いや、時間通りだ」

「それは違うかな、きよぽん。まあ、気にしないけれどな」

「明人と啓誠は？」

「あ、先グループチャットに来ないだって」

「そう言えば見てない」

「あわわわ、じゃ３人だけかも」

「そうだよ愛里、私たちときよぽんだけだ」

「二人と清隆くん？そ、それはデ、デート？」

「ううん、これからはデートパーティーするんだ！」

「デート、デート、デート・・・・・」

「いやあ、すまんなきよぽん。どうやら私たち三人だけだ」

「いいよ別に」

「そう？じゃさっそくウィンドウショッピングを始めるか」

「オレがついてゆく大丈夫か？」

「だいじょうぶだよ・・・いや、ぜひ！」

「まあ、そういうことなら・・・・」

途中でさくらを引きずっている間、私たちはショッピングモールの入り口を歩き始める。

「いいかげんにして愛里、このチャンス見過ごすわけにはいかない」

「ええ？」

「今日３人で思い存分行くんだ！」

「悪い波瑠加、今なんて言った？オレで大丈夫なの？」

「うん！きよぽんがいないとできないぐらいよ！」

それで、長谷部は佐倉の顔に近づき、彼女の唇から彼女に何か言ったようだ。

「へえい、行こうか愛里、きよぽんも」

もう一度、彼女は佐倉を引きずり、オレの左側に持ってきて。長谷部はオレの右手をつけつづき、同時に佐倉の悩んでいる顔を見える。

「行こう！」

「これはどういう意味なの？」

「だめじゃんきよぽん。私たちとはいえレヂィをエスコートは男の役目だよ」

「エスコート？」

「こう言う時はこうして腕を使われているよ」

「なんでオレがっ」

「まあ、まあ、詳しくはあ・と・だ・ね？」

「お、おう」

何らかの理由で、オレはさらに尋ねたくつもりはない。オレがそれについて尋ねても、彼女は同じように答えるだろう。

こうして3人で歩くと、まさかかこのヘアーシャンプーの香りがここまで匂うとは。佐倉はフルーツの香りの爽やかさを感じることでもある、何だ、林檎か？それとも桃か？ともかく、佐倉は私の肘をしっかりと握っていましたが、彼女は一歩手放されまた。不安とテレカクシが佐倉の顔によく見える。

一方、長谷部は独特の香りを持っていますが、香水のか？それはあまりにも強くはなく、やや優しい香りであった。成熟な女性のように魅惑的に使った、学校の制服ではなくカジュアルな服を着ていれば、彼女は完全に合うだろう。長谷部はオレのペースで完璧に歩いていたので、オレは彼女の顔を見ることができないが、どうやら歌声したらしい。

これか両手で花を歩くと？それにしてもこのようにすることを決して期待しないな・・・しかし、他の人から見ればこのように歩いているオレのような人にとっては許されないかもしれない。モールから以来憎しみのような目があちこちに築いた。

「あ、ここからよきよぽん」

「ここは・・・女子コーナーじゃないか？」

「平気よ！普段なら男は禁止だがもし男女であればだいじょうぶ！」

「そうなの？」

「ええ、だからこうやって歩くだもん」

と言いただが、無意識に何かに集中するのを助けることができない。オレの前には下着でいっぱいの回廊がいる、もしくは庭みたいな花畑だ。オレというような男は好奇心を制御することはかなり困難でした。このような状況で普通の高校生は何をするだろう？

「おや？けっこう可愛いじゃん」

突然、長谷部は歩くのを止め、ブレーキのようにオレの腕を引っ張り始めた。

「見て愛里、可愛いでしょう？」

反対側の佐倉も下着を見始めた、目がキラキラしていて、気になったか。

「どうかなきよぽん、可愛いでしょう？」

「まあ、それを聞きたいなら、返事が困る」

「あ、すまん。別にからかってつもりもない。ただ男の意見に聞きたかったんだ」

「ここか行きたい店なんて、悪いがこれ以上入ることができない」

「いや、違うよ。あのね、ここから先は男でも来ることができる店があるの」

「じゃ、案内してくれないか？」

「はーい、行こう愛里」

「うん！」

これが女の子のウィンドウショッピングと呼ばれるものか？確かに、彼女たちはそれを見るだけでも幸せになるでしょう。けれどわからんな、もし買うなら、もっと幸せになるだろう？

「こちねー」

サインから「ブティック」看板付きの巨大な自動ドアがいた。

「よし！最初におすすめセクションに行きましょう」

「待って、本当に良かったのか、オレみたいに？」

「いいよ、ここは広いし、男性な服もあるよ。だから、付き合ってくださいね」

オレは歩くのではなく横たわってしたいことを知っている長谷部はオレの腕を引っ張っていた。いり口から3つのセクションに、そこに『おすすめ』テキストがあるサインがありました。長谷部はオレの腕を解放し始め、そしてトレジャーハンターみたいな目をしている。その間、佐倉ちょうどオレのそばで遠くに見て、彼女は見て選びたかったかもしれないな。

「見てよ愛里、これはこうしてどうだろう？」

「う、うん、いいかも」

「何をしているんだ、こちを来てよ。一緒に探すから」

「で、でも・・・・」

「オレはお二人で終わるまでここで待っている」

「う、うん」

それからずっと、二人は戻ってきて服を持ってきます。

「きよぽん、こちこち」

「それ買うのか？」

「やあ、まずはこれを試したいな。きよぽんの考えも教えてね？」

「む、無理だよは波瑠加ちゃん」

「いいか愛里。このチャンスを逃せばもう他のチャンスがいないかもしれない。だから、黙って諦めてね」

「う、うんん」

「はい、ではちょっと待ってねきよぽん」

「分かった」

「じゃ、楽しみにしてくれよ」

約5分後、長谷部と佐倉がそこにいたカーテンが開けて始めた。

長いストレートの髪の毛に小さなリボンの帽子をかけた少女がいた。彼女はピカピカな石と青いリボンで白いワンピースのドレスを着ていた、彼女は長いスカートをつかんでいたが、もし彼女が片足を斜め後ろの内側に引き、もう片方の足の膝を軽く曲げ、背筋は伸ばしたまま挨拶をするときっと似合うだろう。それとそばにいる長谷部が満足した顔で頷く。

「どうだい、きよぽん？」

「まあ、似合っているしかいないな」

「はあううううう」

「ええい、つぎ！」

それで彼女は再びカーテンを閉じます。

「どれだけ買うのか？」

そしてすぐに二度目のカーテンが開けた。

「今回はどうだきよぽん！？」

以前とは違って、オレの前に現れた人は、ややタイトなスカートのあるハイヒールの女性である。黒とグレーのトップウェアのコンビネーションで、彼女は結ばれたポニーテールと完璧にマッチし、毛先にカールしていた。もしくは茶柱先生似ているが、しかし、それを知っている長谷部は実際にはこの組み合わせを全力で考えていたところだな。

「けっこう似合うかもな」

「はあうううう！」

「さあ、次は水着だ。さっそく、刺激的な水着を探そう」

「む無理よは、は波瑠加ちゃん！」

「何を言っているのか今さら、最初から一発でするでしょう？」

「ぜったい、無理！水着を着替えるなんて」

「大丈夫よ、ここは私ときよぽんだけだからさ」

「いやダメ！むしろ私だけではなく、波瑠加ちゃんにもちゃんとしたいよ」

「私？いやあ、それはできないかもな」

「私知ってるだもん、波瑠加ちゃんの思い。けれど清隆くんは違うよ、そんな目で見ているはずもない、だから・・・」

「でも・・・・分かった愛里。私も着替えてみる」

「うん！ごめんね清隆くん、ちょっとだけ待ってくれる？」

「問題ない」

「波瑠加ちゃんのことも楽しみしてください」

それで佐倉ここから去り、ディスプレイからの選択に困った長谷部に近づいた。

「待つしかないか」

オレたちが外出を始める時を考えると、すでに1時間が経過しているよう。長谷部と佐倉はまだ試したい服を探していますが、まあ、大体わかったことがある男性が女性の買い物に付き合ったらこんなものだって。

「いいかなきよぽん？」

「は？」

長谷部の頭がカーテンの壁から突き出された。

「これはどうかな」

彼女は全身が出るまでカーテンを持ち上げ始めた。彼女の顔には満点な笑顔がいた、どうやらこの服で自身満々を選ぶか。彼女はライトブルーのジーンズを持つ長い縦縞のセーターを着ていた。佐倉と違って、長谷部は最も上品でシンプルなものを選んでいます。セーター自体はあまりにも暑い気がしなかったし、むしろ彼女はそれを身に着けてリフレッシュしていたようだった。

「それはいいかも」

「そうなの？じゃこれならどう？」

長谷部は急いでカーテンを後ろへと急いだが、その後もカーテンが再び開いた。今回は、彼女は仕立てたスーツと太もものスカートを着ている。長谷部の胸の周りのボタンは固定されておらず、胸を見せていた。多分オレの知っている人物似ていた。

「これ・・・・けっこうきついね、胸が・・・・苦しい・・・」

「早いな」

「あわわ、波瑠加ちゃん、それ派手すぎる」

「どうだきよぽん、似合うか？」

「似合うけど、誰を真似して知らないが。多分快適なものを選ぶのが最良だと思う」

「うああ・・・何というか以外かもね」

「オレを何だと思った？」

「そっか、きよぽんはきよぽんだね」

その後、長谷部は学校の制服に戻り、今オレの腕をつかむ。

「はーい、次はきよぽんねー」

「はあ？」

「こちだよ」

「まて、どういうことだ？」

「だからきよぽんだけだよまだ着替えないこと」

「いや、女性の服着替えるなんて不可能」

「あれ？言ってなかっただっけ？この店は男性の服もいるよ、私たちだけでずるいよね」

「オレ、ファッションセンスなんていないぞ」

「安心しな、それは私たちの役目だって」

佐倉を見たとき、彼女は胸の前で両手を締めているとうなずいていた。断れたとしても、逃げたいのであれば再びその花畑に戻ってくるだろう。そしてこの二人がいないであれば、あそこを通ることは難しいでしょう。

「よし、まずはカジュアルだね」

「たぶんシャツがいいかも・・・」

「シャツね・・・じゃ、これにしよ・・・あとこれも」

長谷部は長い袖のストライプのデニムシャツと黒のUNIQLOパンツでオレを指差していた。

「それを着替えてね」

長谷部の指示に従おうとしまたが、毎日着るものには全く同じだった。

「あ、終わったか？動くなよ、これをあげるから」

長谷部の手には、同じ縞模様の長いネッカチーフがいる。長谷部はあんまりにも集中して、彼女の胸はもう近すぎて心臓の鼓動まで感じていた。

「これと・・・ちょっと襟を下げると・・・できた！」

「わあああ・・・・」

これは驚いた、自分の影に鏡をみるとまるで別人だ。オレは以前にファッションに関心を示していなかった、それは同じに見えたかからだ。安いと着れやすい以外にはあとは寒いにいた時とか。

「ふんん、やっぱりね。きよぽんは普段あんまり感情流せないだろう？けれど、これであればみんなにミステリアスなクールボーイ呼ばれてるよ」

「うん！すごっく似合ってるよ清隆くん！」

「まあ、オレ自身も驚いた・・・て、なんで写真撮ってるの、愛里？」

「ダメ？」

佐倉はおもちゃを失った子犬のように無力にオレを見ていた。

「あはは、あきらめんなきよぽん、つぎ行くわよ」

今回はスーツセットとメガネを持っていた。こう見ると、あの『男』に似ているな。

「おおお、なんだか青年の紳士っぽいかも。さすがあたし」

「うん、うん、うんっ！」

盛り上がってすまないが、これを着るとさすがに不安だな。１人はあの『男』に似ているから、２つ目はこのスーツ高すぎて言葉が出ないぐらい。

「すまんな、残念ながらこれを買うのは難しい」

「いいよ、いいよ。別にここに来てはなにか買うものではないし」

「は？いろんなもの試したいのに？」

「違うよきよぽん。女の子には別にあれこれを試してみたいと購入するは別の話よ」

「そうなの？」

「少なくとも私はねー」

「もし買うなら、もっと喜びでしょう？」

「へへ、それは男の役目だと思うよ」

そしたら長谷部は鼻歌をして佐倉の方向に向かう。それ以降、オレたちは店を出て、もう一度ケヤキモールで歩き回りました。

「あ、あの！」

オレの背中をゆっくりと歩いた佐倉はどうやらなにか何かを言いたかったようだ。

「お、お花取ってしたい」

「ごめんね愛里、私も行きたいけどさすがに疲れるんだ、あそこのベンチでまっているね」

「ううん、一人で平気。少しだけ待ってね」

角の端いるのはミルクシェークを売る小さな停車場がある、そう言えば昨日長谷場はあの屋台に食べたかったか。

「すまん買いたいものがあった」

「きよぽんもかよ」

「少し待ってろ」

急いで小さな屋台に行き、3杯を注文した。長谷部のことだきっと一番甘いものが好みだろう。そして急いで長谷部のところに戻った。

「これを」

「ああ、どこに行方と思えば、これを買うのか。ありがと、きよぽんって時々優しいよね」

「思いやりのあるだけだ」

「それが優しさというもの・・・・・うわああ、これ！めちゃうまいじゃん！この甘さもすごっくピッタリ！あれ？これって昨日飲みたいっというなのか？」

「まあ、たまたま覚えただけだ」

「それも違う味でしょ？一口ちょだい！」

「あ、これでよければ」

「んんん！？これは・・・・美味しい！いいねきよぽん、私のことよく知ってわねー。はい、これ返すねありがと！」

「まあ、こういうのたまにはいいかもな」

「え？うそ・・・・・まさか私の理想な男はこんなにも近くにあるなんて・・・・・」

「どうした？オレの顔に何かあったか波瑠加？」

「波瑠加？え？ええええ・・・・・・いやいやいやあ、ありえない」

長谷部は振り返ったままに両手で頭をつかんだ、何か困ったな様子だったが、こち見てると長谷部の耳が赤くなっていた。

「いやいやや、愛里の気持ちに答えなきゃ。け、けどこれって・・・・いや、そうはいかない。ああ、どうしたんだあたし！」

「大丈夫か波瑠加？」

「きゃあ！あ、いや別に何でもないよきよたっ、んんんふっ！いいえ何でもないよ、きよぽん」

「そっか、もし疲れていたら愛里と一緒戻って、オレは1人で十分だ」

「ダメ！私はもう大丈夫、私はただ・・・・・ただ、そうだ。これはただ寝不足だ」

「そ、そう？ならいい」

怒ってるかな？何か気に障ることが言ったか？よく分からないけど、本人がそう言うなら難しく考えるな。

「ただいま、あれ？波瑠加ちゃんどうしたの？」

「あ、お帰り愛里。何でもないよ」

「そうだ、愛里これ」

誰にも触れられていない最後のカップ、佐倉の視線に持っていきた。

「ええ？これ私に？うわあ、ありがとうございます清隆くん！」

「うう、酸っぱい。けれど美味しい、ありがとね清隆くん」

「いや、気にしないで」

「どうしたの波瑠加ちゃん？」

「え？あ、いや、何でもない！別に何でもないから！」

「き清隆くん、二人で何かあった？」

「オレも聞きたいだけどな」

「はい！本屋に行くか」

急いでいる女性のように、長谷部は本屋方向に走る。

「波瑠加ちゃん・・・・」

なにも言いてない佐倉がどうやら長谷部のこと心配している。

本屋では、予想外の人がいた。前オレに個人本を貸してくれた人、それは１年生Cクラス椎名ひより、前に会った龍園の手先。

「こんにちは綾小路くん、ここにあっては偶然だね」

「ええと、確か椎名だな」

「嘸でございます、私の名前を覚えてくれるのは嬉しい。それで今日は何の本を探してますか？」

「ああ、他のジャンルを読みたいんだ。そうだ、昨日貸した本、次は返す」

「あら、いいですよ。そうだな次は私のお勧めな本を貸すならどうだろう？」

「いや、これ以上はご迷惑をおかけ」

「そのようなことありません、私こうして本を喋ると嬉しいし、幸い同じクラスではこんな事をできませんでした」

「分かった、そうする」

「本当ですか？ありがとうございます！」

「ちょっと、きよぽん」

「なんだ波瑠加？」

「え？うんん、あの子ってCクラスでしょ？なんでお知り合いになったわけ？」

「ああ、昔学校の図書室に会った時、本を呉れたんだことがある」

「へえ、図書室ね・・・なにをしていた？」

「何って？何もないよ、ただ本を呉れただけ」

「ふうんん、それであの子また会えるの？」

「そうだな、その様子とそうかもしれないね」

「はあ？って何を思った私・・・いや、違う。相手はCクラスよ、何か仕組んでいればどうするのよ」

「それはないだと思う」

「へええ、椎名さんだっけ？仲は良いね」

「それも違う、あいつはただ隣りのクラスだけだ」

「っ！じゃ私をどう思ってるっ・・・・何でもない。ごめん、気分悪くなった」

と言いた長谷部は頭を下げたながら帰った。オレは佐倉を探して、今回のことも佐倉に伝えた。

「波瑠加のこと頼む」

「うん・・・」

そして遠くから二人の姿に見ていた。口の中にいる甘さが苦いになった。

* * *

Happy birth day Karuizawa! May your souls will be guided by Kiyotaka.

Happy birth day Arisu! May your dream will be guided by Kiyotaka.

Forgive me

I was replaying Eiyuu Densetsu Kiseki series, because of SenII coming to pc in February back then. Also, for some certain circumstances I only play it on pc and psp, so when I hear Sen I & II coming to pc, I couldn't help myself to clear it. And sometimes after I clear the game, playing NG+ with hardest gameplay become my bad habit. Thus, leading me to use all my free time to play the series.

And I got some troublesome thing on my rl, so I hope you can understand it.

I have seen some broken grammar and vocabulary on previous chapter, I rather don't want to fix it. I'm no editor you see, so I won't edit back what I have been write. Just like a famous people said 'Life is one way ticket', you can look back at it. But you can't change it.

For now, I only have time to write when I was in my part time job. I will do my best continue to write again.

Next Satou Chapter, please look forward on it!

But, I just wanted to sleep for now.


	5. Declaration of War without Warning

Declaration of War without Warning

Today was really a fine weather, or likely it was a godsend. Our class today switched to gymnasium from school field because of the rain. I'm rather grateful for it and now I wouldn't need to take it seriously. Between taking classes or ditching it, taking easy is way more appropriate than any of them. I could even lower the attention I had been built unintentionally, well, as I far I know Nagumo has already taken action against me and for some reason it seems he was interested on my connection with the older Horikita. Fairly, he also doesn't see as a rival but as a plaything after older Horikita substitute. Besides, it was rather risky to take him on, but I don't have any other choice, didn't I?

"Um, hi there Ayanokouji-kun. Are you perhaps alone?"

Somewhat when I was dazing off and sit quietly in the side near the podium, a lone girl approaching me while curling her hair away. Although she was looking on the other way, I could see her embarrassed face. Seeing this I remembered on a certain display at Keyaki Mall on the few days ago, it was a confused red panda who looking after its meal. Of course, I didn't say it out aloud, it will be rude either way.

"Yeah, I'm just chilling"

"I-I see, relaxing on rainy days is pretty nice isn't?"

The conversation ended. That was rather short dialogue we have, well, the reason is no other than that Christmas event back on the other day. Because of that our relation developed into awkward situation like our state right now.

"U-umm, are you going to play Ayanokoji-kun?"

With all of her might, she was trying to find another subject to chat. Of course, I though it too but in the end, I got nothing to talk.

"Nah, I'm okay here. I was already tired from this morning"

"Ehh, but I wanted to see your cool side to- n-no, it's nothing!"

She was looking away again while grumbling something.

Continuing from this pace will likely make our awkward relationship goes on to the future, somewhat if I didn't do something any weird rumor might start coming too. So today I will take initiative than doing it passively.

"Aren't you going out to play too Satou?"

"Eh? Me? No, that's impossible, I have no talent in sport you know"

"Rather than doing sport, was it today on the girl's side it just a light exercise?"

"Ah, well, today is no go"

"Is that so?"

Unexpectedly, I have nothing return to say. Was it inappropriate for me to ask? She seems has some circumstances not to talk about it thought.

"W-when it comes to sport, I think you will be cool if you play Ayanokouji-kun"

"Huh? I'm not like that, Hirata will be cooler than me and it's not like I was amazing either"

"No, you definitely wrong. At first, I though you are like other boys but when I look closely you are different than normal boys"

"But in the end, I'm nothing special like that thought"

"Now you mention it, why you occasionally never going all out?"

"I'm always going all out everyday"

"Even though you have bulky muscle?"

"Well, I do some calligraphy back then"

"Calligraphy is nothing to do with muscle!"

'It is"

"Ehehe, it's been a while we haven't chat like this"

She now squatting and sit beside me while laughing cheerfully, she is also covering her small mouth with her left finger. Unlike before, she's now facing my face properly leaving a small dot of tears clogging her eyes revealing her light makeup become clearer.

"Is that so?"

"I though at first you might hate me after that happen, and when that happened I don't know what to do anymore"

"I won't hate someone for that. Well it's more like, a loner like me won't brother hate someone because they have nothing to gain anyway"

"T-then is it fine if I become your friend then?"

I was surprised, no I didn't expect it will become this way. At first place, I was expecting her to tell me to forget what happened before, obviously I willing to do it thought. But seeing her serious face yet she was closing her eyes waiting for my response.

Friend huh? Not as a lover but friend, even all of that occurred she already make her mind and choosing to become a friend. Is this what they call girls power?

"Huh? Is it okay if it was me?"

"Totally! I'm fine with it!"

"Sure then?"

"Ehehe, with this we are officially become a friend today, right?"

The dazzling smiles she radiates remind me when I and Sakura had a similar conversation back then. But a friend huh? I didn't think I get this many when I going to enroll here. Somewhat I got a new friend today.

1

There was a girl who run with her might while covering her face, although she was doing it on purpose since if she doesn't do that, people around her might notice about it. A frail girl that cried and run from anything, a broken hearted young woman in the Christmas days who leaps through the crowd seeking for refuge. Looking at the similar path she continues to walk until she comes to familiar building. Fortunately, no one at the elevator right now so she can behave herself, looking at the mirror she found her face makeup slightly become mess-up, but she didn't really care about it right now.

The door opened, she hurried back to her room without letting anyone seeing her. The scent of her room reminds her of the favorite perfume she brought happily before this day. Now thinking that only make her feel so bad that her eyes start beginning to weep again.

She hit the bed, without changing her cloth or belonging, she presses her face into the pillow.

 _It's all over_

 _It's all over now_

She thought it again and again.

She was pitying herself, even though she knows what happen to her.

 _If, if I was didn't confess to him, maybe our relationship will not change nothing like this._

 _But, if I didn't confess to him, how can I tell him this feeling._

She was regretting and yet she was glad to able express her feeling to the boy she like.

 _Ayanokouji Kiyotaka… what should I do from now on?_

She held her breath, thinking the boy that their relationship has changed to the point of no return.

Today, she went a date with someone she like. Hangout and playing with him, eventually she confessed to him that she loves him and want to be his girlfriend. However, her dream didn't come true at all. The boy she like rejected her and tell her that he couldn't answer her feeling. Unable to grabs the situation she leaves slowly and soon her eyes become cloudy then run to her dorm.

 _Was it too hasty?_

 _But if I waited too long, someone might take him away._

Someone knocking her door, noticing this she began to wash her face away.

"Satou-san are you in there?"

It was someone she knows, a female companion who helping her on her date. Someone she can relied and talk about relationships, that was Kei Karuizawa voice.

"Karuizawa-san…"

She slowly opens the door, showing the female shape that stand before her.

"Are you okay?"

That was her first impression about current Maya Satou state. Other than red eyes, her nose gradually start to run lose with a red mark around, also her cloth are wrinkled all over without changing into anything.

"Please come in…"

"Sorry for intruding…"

"D-did you perhaps seen that?"

"Ah, umm, well you see… on my way back I have noticed seeing you run, so I got worried on something happened to you"

"… Karuizawa-san, huu, hick, I-I was"

 _I was rejected_

The word that she wanted to say stopped hallway on her throat. Unable to reveal the truth and reality, she started to groan while hugging her pillow.

"It's okay, you don't have to say it Satou-san…"

"…"

"I know what you are feeling right now, but do you really like 'that guy' this much?"

"… I don't know… but I never expected to bear this pain"

'… I see"

Karuizawa avert her eyes with a dejected expression, maybe she wants to tell her something, but her mouth opened agape instead unable to speak anything she wanted to tell.

"No, I was expecting I will be rejected by him. From the start I know he would reject me, b-but when I was thinking if it would be nice if we could be together as a lover. It makes me happy if I thinking about us playing around, eating crepes, watch movies, or going to school together. I was just hoping all of that will come true someday"

I see, you are also thought something like that too, huh? said Karuizawa in her mind.

"But, I was afraid"

The moment she said that, Karuizawa look at Satou with puzzled looks in her face.

"I was afraid if I think someone will take him, I don't want to see someone take him away, so I want to confess to him soon as possible. When he said he was fine at Christmas day, I was overjoyed to believe as a chance to confess…but, now, hic, uwwwaa"

Karuizawa know too well Satou feeling and her pain she bears,

"It's okay, you have done well. You already confessed that you like him, your genuine feeling will reach him someday and I'm sure of it"

"Karuizawa-san"

Unlike her, Karuizawa is bonded with him by unusual twisted fate. And that kind of fate make her weak but also strong in the same time, that's why she rather envious of Satou being able to genuinely like him.

The two of them sit down quietly while looking away in a far distance, there were no awkward feeling between them even though the silence was surrounding their mood for a while. However, that moment of silence was break apart when Karuizawa said something to Satou.

"Say, why don't you two become a friend first?"

The dejected appearance in Satou face now change to dumbfounded emotion and looking at Karuizawa with an eager eye.

"F-friends?"

"I bet he will be delighted if you two become a friend. And also, there was a case where a friend can become a lover too"

Of course, she wouldn't know that, nor she had that kind of experience neither. All she knows was something she learn from dramas and opera soap she would like to watch every night.

"T-then would be okay if I am going to ask him first?"

"Sure, why not? I bet he wasn't expecting it also I am really sure he would not refuse either"

"F-friend with Ayanokouji, friends, friends. Okay, next time I will ask him become my friends!"

"Yeah, that's the spirit"

At that moment, she didn't mean to troublesome her host. As a parasite, all she will do troublesome thing that her host wanted, in return her host will protect her in all cost. However today she doesn't know her deed might troubling her host instead and also become her new love rival?

2

First year Class D lunch break.

Everybody in the class was rather relaxed, no, in the first place D class is always relaxed class. Even though not too long-ago C class were declaring war to us, it seems no one care about it anymore.

More importantly, the culprit behind the C class man hunt, the perpetrator who make Ryuuen want so badly know the 'X' identity, also the man I work together recently, that is Kiyotaka Ayanokouji.

That man, he just sits down there in his seat looking at the class's windows carelessly. When you look at him like that, he just looked like harmless normal average boys, but when you directly involved with him somewhat you clearly see the difference between his appearance and inner self.

Surely his intelligence match with A class, and his physical abilities could even beat Ryuuen and his companies alone. What most peculiar is he was here, placed in the lowest class where every ability placed above of all thing.

No one know his true colors even me, however now I have conformed with him directly and know he was the one who work behind the shadow all this time. There is a chance that Horikita also know his true colors, and Karuizawa who experiencing work beside him might know about that too.

I'm not really sure about Hirata, but he did seem trust Ayanokouji that much. Not to mention Hasebe, Sakura, Yukimura, and Miyake might notice something too, there is also unpredictable B class leader Honami Ichinose who strangely put her neck beside him, sometimes I could sense she was being cautious of him.

"Hey, Kushida-san? What's wrong?"

I didn't notice someone calling me in the back, facing the direction where the person standing. Her name was Satsuki Shinohara who back then wanted some advice to thank a boy that helped her, also she was one of Maya Satou gang.

"Ah, no, it's nothing. I'm just thinking everyone just too laid back, do they?"

"Now that you mention it, everyone seems do pretty relaxed. But D class was always like this right?"

"You're right. D class will always be been like this"

"But, when I hear Hirata and Karuizawa breaking up, everyone around us become so intense to targeting Hirata. Even Satou gotten so aggressive lately asking advice to handle boys. Are you targeting someone too Kushida-san?"

"W-who is targeting someone?"

"Well, I thought you might have someone you like"

"Aren't you too Shinohara-san? Didn't you have a nice chat in the Christmas day?"

"W-what? It's not what you think! I just wanted to repay what he did to me!"

"Oh, really. You do seems passionately ask about it thought"

"Ahh, mou! Kushida-san!"

"Ehehe, sorry I got little meanly there"

"It's not a little! That was going to far even fo- eh?"

Although she was angry, she seems like surprised about something beyond the classroom. When I looked out there, there was…

"Nagumo-senpai?"

"Yo, Kikyou-chan"

That person is none other than the current president council Miyabi Nagumo.

"Err, Nagumo-senpai why you are here?"

"Ah, before that. I'm sorry Kikyou-chan for the other day"

"No, it's alright. I know you are busy person"

"I see, thank you. I'm here looking for Ayanokouji, was he here?"

"Yes, he was here. You can find him on his seat over there"

I pointed my finger to the dumbfounded boy who still looking at the windows.

"There he is, later then Kikyou-chan"

Class atmosphere tensed by the time Nagumo-senpai enter the classroom, no one expected the current president council come to this class by himself. Everyone attention focused on his movement, anyone who stand in his way shifted their position, so the president council could walk freely. No, they were avoiding him to be precise, not a single person confident enough to stand in his way.

"Hey, Ayanokouji"

"What is it?"

"Sorry for the other day, okay? Even though it was my request, I guess I have made you wait for me huh?"

"No, it's okay. I know for there was a lot of work to do for a student council president"

"Well, thank you for your reasonable thought. You see, the former president suddenly asks me for something. And moreover, when I was still junior I have many unpaid debts to him. So, when he said to do a favor, I can't really refuse him"

"I see, it would be great if you talk about former president council to his younger sister instead of me, I think she would like to hear it"

"hahaha, so, because the other day was canceled. Let's hang out this weekend then"

"I refuse"

W-what? Everyone including me surprised when he said that to Nagumo-senpai, only Kouenji who still humming and doesn't really care about it.

"Oh, that's disappointing. I though it would be nice if you can come"

Like the other days, he was smiling but the sharpness of his eyes doesn't smile at all.

"Sorry, I got a plan this weekend"

"Is that so, well then I guess I will ask Hirata instead. Hey, Hirata!"

Hirata who stand near them approaching their direction without fear.

"Do you call me senpai?"

"I hear you broke up with your girlfriend, right? For dependable senpai like me, I want to cheer you up so come play with me this weekend"

"I cannot refuse right?"

"Yeah, you bet. Make sure you come alright?"

"Alright then senpai"

Although Hirata eyes a little sad, he seems already accept what will happened to him.

"Okay I'm done, sorry for barging in the class suddenly, and Ayanokouji… see ya later"

His eyes, he already locks his eyes on Ayanokouji. Those eyes identical to a predator who want to hunt his prey, and it was aiming to Ayanokouji.

So, this is what he means by becoming his accomplice to deal Nagumo-senpai.

Beeb like sound ringing on my breast pocket where my phone lies. I open the screen and there was unknown number on the display, I never know who it was but when I read the massage, immediately I know who the sender is.

"Kushida, I have an order for you" written in short massage text.

* * *

行成な宣言

今日はなんと順調な日だな。雨のせいでフィールドが使えない除隊になり、体育館内だけで授業を続けた。まあ、それでいい、おかげで本気にするやつもいなかった。さぼるではなく『天気が良くないので楽にしたい』っと言い訳な表現に答えたい。それに、これ以上注目されるのはまずい気がする、南雲はどうやらオレと堀北兄の関係がなにか築いたのようだが、幸いライバルとしてじゃなく新しいおもちゃを見つけたという方が感じる。まあ、相手としては出来が悪いが今回にとっては他の選択肢はない。

「えっと、あの、綾小路君、どうしたの？」

こんなオレのさぼる姿にとある女性がオレに恥ずかしいそうな目しながらこっちの方向を歩き始める。そしてしばらく観察していたが反対の方向に気まずいて変更する、けどなんだかんだ少しずつオレのそばで近寄る。これはそうだな、先日ほどケヤキモールにあった時の狸みたいだな。無論、それを大声で言わなかった。

「ああ、今はさぼりたい気分だな」

「そ、そうなの・・たまにはさぼっていいよね」

そんな薄い会話はすぐ終わる。どんな感じだっとしてもこうなって事はすぐわかる、まあ、理由としては前のクリスマスイベントかもしれないな。あれから以来、オレと関係をこんなにわけ。

「え、えっと、綾小路君は出ないの？」

なにか深いものに考えたのは知らないが。まあ、いつも通り特に話さないものがない。

「いや、ここでいい。今朝、ちょっと目覚めが悪いからな」

「ええ！けどそれが一番カッコいだし・・あ、いや、何でもない！」

また目をそらすとなにかぐすぐす言っていたに聞こえたのようだが。

この気まずい展開に続くのはちょっと大変に気がする、変な噂とか気負付かないとでるかもしれないな。

「おまえも出ないのか？」

「え？わたし？いやむり、むり。運動センスないだから」

「確か女子の方は軽い運動じゃなかった？」

「あ、今日はダメなの」

「そっか？」

以外とこれ以上話す言葉もない。どうやらその話は聞かない方がいいかもな。

「ス、スポーツと話をしたら、綾小路君ってけっこういけるじゃないの？」

「あ？いや、オレより平田の方がもっとやるかもな」

「ちがう、絶対そうじゃない。わたしだって初めはそんな感じだったじゃん、けど綾小路君を見たら普通の男子とは見えない」

「けど、結局オレは別に大したこともない」

「そのことなら、なぜ全力を出さないの？」

「オレはいつも全力だ」

「こんなに肌肉がついてるのに？」

「まあ、昔は書道がやったこともあるからな」

「それ、関係ないじゃん！」

「あるよ」

「フフ、なんだかこれまで話し合うのは久しぶりみたい」

楽しく笑っていながら、佐藤はオレのそばで座っている。前とは違う、今回の佐藤はちゃんとオレの目と顔を良く見ている、目をそらずに真っ直ぐな表情に迎えた。

「そうなのか？」

「綾小路君に嫌われると思った、そうになったらわたしはどうしおもなく何もできずに」

「オレは別に簡単な嫌われるタイプだけどな。まあ、ぼっちなオレはそもそも嫌いな人がいれば利益にならないからな」

「じ、じゃ！わたしでよければ友達しよう？」

これは驚いた、いや想定以外だった。最初は前にあった時を忘れてくれっと思った。けど今の佐藤は目を閉じていたままにオレの返事を待っていた。

友達か？恋人同士じゃなくて友に言われたい気持ちがオレにはそれを持ってるといなかわからないが、友達の概念が少しずつ分かる気がする。

「ああ、オレでよければ別に構わない」

「へいき！ぜんぜん構わない！」

「ならいいけど？」

「へへへ、これでわたしたちって正式友達になってですよね？」

その微笑ましい顔で似たものに感じていた、あれは佐倉と前の話し合った時、明るい笑顔であった。だけど、友達か・・・ここで留学して、友達という概念がオレにとってはよくわからないものだな。なんだか今日オレの友達が増えたのようだな。

１

可憐な町通りに静寂な夜に日。1人の少女が顔を防がるままで大勢な人の集まりに足を止める気配もない、ただ走るだけそして目的場所は彼女に既に知っている。普段に過ごした道路、見覚える建物、「家に帰られる場所は戻りたい」彼女はそう思っていた。入口の中には誰にもいない、なぜなら今日は特別な日でもある。二人で過ごしたカップルどうしと特別時間な人気イベント、彼女は男と二人のデートしたクリスマス。今やその願いはもう解き放った、その残酷な実現と含めて彼女の心が既に崩壊された。

部屋に戻った時すぐベッドの上に飛び込み、彼女の部屋の香りがこの日の為に買ってきたお気に入り香水が未だに感じていた。それを思うと再び彼女のめが涙に降ってきた。

服がそのままに巻き込んで、枕を推していいながら苦しく息にさせない様子をした。

 _終わった_

 _全部はもう終わってしまった_

繰り返し、何度でも、彼女の頭の中にはそれだけをおもっていた。

遭われた自分を、たとえその先のことも分かっていたとしても彼女の未来は変わらない。

 _もうし・・・もうし告白しなかったらこんな関係にならないかもしれない_

 _けど、もし告白しなかったら、この感情はどう知ればいいのかわからない_

 _綾小路清隆・・・・これからはどうすればいいの？_

彼女は少し息を止めた、元に戻らない好きな男性の関係のことも。

今日彼と一緒にデートしていた、そして告白した。だが彼女の夢は叶えなかった、あっさり振られて何もできないままに逃げ出して家に帰った。

 _あんまりにも突然だったか？_

 _けどもし言わなかったらだれかり取られちゃう_

誰かがドアをたたく気配に築いた。

「佐藤さん、いる？」

「軽井沢さん・・・・・・」

佐藤はゆっくりドアを開き、前に立つ女性の形を示した。

「大丈夫？」

その印象は最もない佐藤摩耶のことしかいない、目が赤くなり、鼻も徐々に腫れた痕跡もあったし、服も何も着替えないままでしわになってる。

「入ってください・・・・・・」

「おじゃまします・・・・・」

「もしかして、見たか？」

「あ、えっと、あのね・・・・帰った時佐藤さんの走る姿が偶然にみたので、なにかあったのかって思ってた」

「・・・・・軽井沢さん、わたし、ふ、あたし」

振られた

佐藤が言うとしていた言葉は喉の中で止めた。現実を見ることもできない佐藤は枕を抱きしめながら泣き始めた。

「いいです、もう何も言わないで佐藤さん・・・・」

「・・・・・・」

「佐藤さんの気持ちがよく分かった、けどそんなにあいつのことを好きなのか？」

「・・・・わからない・・・・でもこれほどいたいのは知らなかった」

「・・・・そうか」

「いや、最初からは築いたんだ、もし告白をしたら降られたってことも。けれど、もし万一恋人同士になっていいなと思ったらぞくぞくして胸がぎゅーとになった。一緒にクレープを食べて、映画を見て、学校の通学路と一緒に歩けたい。その思いがかなっていいだが」

そうか、佐藤もそんなことも考えたのか？軽井沢の心にいる1つの思いが佐藤にもいる。

「けど気づいたんだ」

軽井沢の様子少し目がくらませるに見えた。

「あれほどのチャンスが滅多にいないからもしあそこで言わなかったら絶対に後悔しただろうな。綾小路君に伝えたかった、わたしの気持ちを・・・・けど今は、ひ、ふああ」

「大丈夫、佐藤さんはよく頑張った。佐藤さんの気持ちはもう届けたはず、好きという本物の気持ちをちゃんとに伝えたかったから」

「軽井沢さん」

佐藤と違って、軽井沢は異常な因縁に結ばれた。そのような因縁は軽井沢を弱くなり、同時に力になれる、だからその本物の気持ちが軽井沢に憧れた。

その２人は遠く見割れた見渡したながら静かに座る、たとえ沈黙になったとしても、2人の間に気まずいな感情はなかった。だが、その瞬間はある言葉に砕き破れた。

「ね、友達にいられていいんじゃないか」

佐藤のぼんやりとした顔が軽井沢を見る代わりに熱心な目で変化した。

「と、友達？」

「綾小路君の友達をなれると喜ぶに思うし、恋人同士になる状況も聞いたこともあるだしな」

もちろん、実際の軽井沢は良く知らないそんな経験もない。ただ好きなドラマや毎日テレビに見ていたものを知ることでそう発言した。

「じ、じゃ、わたしからでいいのか？」

「いいんじゃない？彼にとっては断れにくいかもしれないな」

「と、友達、友達か？うん！じゃ、すぎは頼んでみよう」

「その息よ！」

２

一年生Dクラス、昼休み。

クラスのみんなはのんびりしていた、いや、元々Dクラスはこういうクラスだったかな。たとえ随分前がCクラスに対戦くるのは今にはもう誰にも気にしないのようだな。

それよりその原因の人物、CクラスがDクラス以内に探し出し、龍園がXの正体さらけ出したいやつも、そして私が最近協力していた人と同じ、それは綾小路清隆。

あの男、軽々しく自分の席で座った同時に近くにあった窓をぼーっとした様子に見た。こう見えて、ただ普通の男子高生に見えるかもしれないな、だけどもし直接にかかわったら普通だといい言えない。

彼の知恵能力はAクラスほどの実力だった、それと龍園たちを相手にする身体能力もいる。最も不思議なのはなんで彼の人材Dクラスに残るわけ？

その答えは誰にも知らない、本物の彼は誰にも知らない、誰にも築かない。けど今は彼と直接に関わっているだけで分かっていた。それと堀北も彼の本音をしていただろう、そして今まで彼と協力していた軽井沢も知るはず。

平田のほうは分からないが綾小路のことを信頼するに見えるかも。おろか長谷部や佐倉や幸村や三宅となにか綾小路のこと薄々築いただろう。最後にBクラスのレーダー一之瀬帆波、妙に綾小路のこと関わっている、どうやら彼のこと注意にされたの用だな。

「どうしたの櫛田さん？」

背中にいる誰かが私を呼んでいた、築かないふりをしてそのもの迎えた。彼女の名前は篠原さつき、クリスマスの前には男の子を誘うアドバイスに聞かれたそして佐藤摩耶の組でもある。

「ううん、なんでも。ただDクラスのみんなが随分のんびりかなと思っていた」

「そうえいばそうだな、けどこうして珍しいなことじゃないよな？」

「そうだな、DクラスはいつもDクラスだもんな」

「でもよ、平田と軽井沢が別れたと聞いたら皆の雰囲気が激しかったな。私の知っている子も平田に狙っている。佐藤だってなんだか最近男の子のこと聞きたいってさ・・・もしかして、櫛田さん、だれかを狙っているのか？」

「だ、誰よ狙うって？」

「まあ、好きな男を見つかったとかじゃない？」

「篠原さんだってクリスマスの時に男の子をデートしたのに？」

「な、な、なによ！そうじゃない！それはお礼をしたいだけだからな！」

「そう？とても情熱なアドバイスだったけどな」

「あああ、もう！櫛田さん！」

「えへへ、ごめん、こっとやりすぎかな」

「ちょっとじゃないよ！あれはほんとにあんなー、え？」

彼女は怒っていたが、教室の向こうに何か驚いだのようだな。あそこにみれば・・・・

「南雲先輩？」

「よ、桔梗ちゃん」

その人物はほかでもない生徒会長の南雲雅。

「ええと、南雲先輩なぜここに？」

「あ、そのまえ。先日のことごめんね桔梗ちゃん」

「いや、いいんです。先輩のことは忙しい人で分かっていたから」

「いやあ、すまんな。それで綾小路はここにいるのか？」

「はい、あそこに座っていたのです」

まだ窓を見ているぼんやりした男性に指を向けた。

「あそこか、じゃね桔梗ちゃん」

クラスのみんなが一時驚いた、南雲先輩が教室を入った途端みんな先輩の方向に向かう。邪魔にならないために先輩の前でいるやつもいない。いや、みんなが南雲先輩と関わりたくないという気持ちによくわかっていた。

「よ、綾小路」

「なんだろう？」

「先日、悪かったな。俺の頼みとは言え随分待っていただろう？」

「いや、いい。生徒会長の仕事は忙しいと聞いたからな」

「いやあ、助かるぜ。それはな、元生徒会長の堀北が俺に呼び出していたな、後輩の時随分な借りをしまったな、もう断れないよ」

「そうか、元生徒会長の話なら妹のほうを話しったら喜ぶと思うよ」

「ははは、それで中止の代わりに。今週遊ぼうぜ」

「断る」

な、なに？？高円寺がともかく、私と含めDクラスのみんなが驚いた顔をしていた。

「おや、それは残念。くると思ったしな」

先日と同じ、南雲先輩は笑っていてけどその目はとても笑ってな目じゃない。

「わるい、今週は用事があった」

「そうなんだ、じゃ平田を誘うか。おい、平田！」

近くにある平田がその2人に迎えた。

「お呼びですか先輩？」

「おまえ、彼女に別れたんだろう？まあ、先輩として俺と遊んで元気出せよ」

「それ断れないよね」

「そうだ、ちゃんと来てると」

「わかりました先輩」

「じゃ、用事が終わった、急にすまんな。それと綾小路・・・またな」

南雲先輩の目はとても鋭い、まるで捕食者な見る目であった。そして明らかに綾小路を狙っているに見えた。

これが共犯者という意味なのか、綾小路は既に南雲先輩の範囲以内に入った。

カッチという音がポケットにある携帯電話が鳴り渡れた。画面からみると知らない番号

見せた、誰かが分からないが、こう差し出した。

「櫛田、命令だ」

っと一瞬で分かっていた。

* * *

Say no more.

I was dead, and revived.

For so long, I can finally post this.

sorry for the delay.


End file.
